The Slayer's Daughter
by evanescentrain
Summary: Right after 'Chosen' Angel and Buffy shared a tender moment. Seventeen years later, their daughter meets Spike, and falls for him. Add Faith's daughter to the mix, and you got yourself a story. R&R please, hopefully better than summary, rating to be safe.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_Hey, y'all, this is my first Buffy fanfic, so please be nice if you review. Anyway, this came to me while I was on a Buffy RPG, and it wouldn't go away until I wrote this. So, enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I own all the characters of Buffy…and the sky's green, and the grass is blue...oh, wait, I forgot to take my medication.

_**Prologue**_

"Angel, you can't leave again," Buffy grabbed the ensouled vampire's hand. "It was too hard the first time."

"But Buffy," he kept his gaze away from hers. "you know what will happen…"

"I know, but I missed you so much…" She felt his resolve crumbling. "Besides, Willow said that she did a spell so, for the next few hours nothing will happen if…you have a moment of perfect happiness," Buffy finished softly.

"Really?" Angel turned around and looked at her carefully. "Nothing will happen?"

"Nothing," Buffy repeated, taking her hand from his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He reciprocated by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. She eagerly kissed him back, tightening her hold on him. She moaned as he moved his hands over body, finally pulling off her shirt. She pulled off his in turn, and soon they were completely naked on her bed. After they finally finished they lay there, in each other's arms. After a while they eventually broke apart and dressed.

"I love you," Angel said, enwrapping her in another hug. "but I have to go back to L.A., I'm sorry."

"I love you too," She smiled sadly at him. "and I knew you'd say that." He returned the smile and kissed her once more time before leaving.

_**Seventeen Years Later**_

"Damn, I hate patrolling," the girl muttered, hearing a fight going on inside the cemetery she stood outside of. She tightened her grip on the stake hidden in her jacket pocket, while picking her way through the tombstones. The fight grew louder as she got closer before she found it behind a large, and musty, open crypt. She stayed hidden, her feeling of justice rising when she saw two vampires hold a third's arms, keeping him down to the ground, as a fourth beat him as hard as he could. "I knew you guys were evil, but I thought you had some sense of fairness," she stepped into their view, holding out her stake.

"You thought wrong," the fourth vampire stopped beating his victim and looked up at her for a moment. Then he lunged at her. She easily sidestepped him and lodged the wooden weapon into his heart. In less than a minute later he was dust. She picked up the stake and twirled it with her fingers, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Who's next?" she asked, as the two vampires looked at each other fearfully and fled. She shook her head, still smirking, before throwing the stake through the vampire's chest, reducing him to dust. The other grinned back at her, before feeling something pierce through his chest. He gasped as he turned to dust. "Gotta love spares," the girl quipped, turning to the vampire on the ground, "what'd they want with you?"

"Well, when you kill other vampires and demons, every once in a while a few decide to get even," his replied, his voice thick with a British accent. "Who are you, the latest Slayer?"

"Something like that," she answered. "how come you kill vamps instead of demons?"

"Soldier boys put a chip in my head. Can't hurt anything living." He tried to stand, but due to a large bruise on his head, he fell back down, the world spinning.

"Here, want some help?" She offered her hand to him. He grabbed it gratefully, and she pulled him up, and pulled his arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks, love," he leaned on her slightly as his dizziness slowly left. "I owe you."

"Owe me one later," she led him to her car, which was parked just outside the cemetery.

Where're we going?"  
"To put you in a motel."

"Then could you get the cooler out of that crypt and bring it with us," he asked as she helped him into the backseat.

"Why not?" she rolled her eyes and dumped the cooler into the trunk. "What's your name?" she finally asked, sliding into the front seat.

"Spike," he answered, reclining as much in the backseat as he could.

"Your _human _name?"

"I was William before becoming the Big Bad."

"The 'Big Bad'?" she snickered. "Very nice."

"What about you, love, what's your name?"

"The name's Corina, but my friends call me Cori for short," she stopped the car at a cheap motel.

"How much do I owe you?" Spike lay on top of the clean, if shabby, bed.

"Seventy bucks," she informed him, dropping the cooler next to the bed. She glanced at Spike's injuries and sighed. She filled the ice bucket with water and grabbed one of the white motel towels, before putting them on the end table beside the bed. "Here," she soaked the towel and wrung out the excess water, using it to clean off his face. "That feel better?"

"Much better," he grinned at her for a moment, before she 'accidentally' pressed too hard on his split lip. "Except for that."

"Sorry," she smirked, not sounding very sorry at all. "What's in the cooler?"

"Pigs' blood," the bleach blonde answered. "Could you hand me some?"

"Sure," she tossed a bag of blood to him. "I gotta go," Corina checked the time. "I'll be back tomorrow," she called over her shoulder, heading out to her car.

"See you then, love," he called back.

_Please review, everyone who sends a niceone gets a cookie:) ! 'Til my next update, have fun._


	2. Chapter 1: Mother's Reunion

_To Ghostwriter, michaelkosi13,_ _radiofreegirl_, _thanks for the reviews, they make me feel happy. : )_

_A/N: Anya and Xander did get married, and after Tara died Oz came back and got back together with Willow._

Disclaimer: If you read the last chapter, than I don't think I need to put another one.

"Hey, honey," Corina's mother hugged her when she walked into the house.

"Hey, mom," she hugged her back.

"Cori, I want you to meet Xander and Anya Harris, and Oz and Willow Osbourne," her mother led her to the living room. "please be polite," she added in a whisper.

"Oh, Buffy, she's beautiul," Willow smiled shyly at her old friend's daughter.

"Thank you," Corina restrained herself from rolling her eyes before looking at the redheaded girl sitting next to Willow.

"This must be your daughter, Marissa," Buffy sat on the chair next to Willow. "She looks just like you."

"Can you believe it's been sixteen years?" Xander asked. "I missed you guys a lot."

"Um, mom," Corina asked her mother. "How 'bout I take the kids to the rec room so you can reminisce about the good old days?"

"What do you guys say?" Buffy looked at her friends.

"Sure, why not?" they agreed to the idea. "But be good," Anya muttered to her twins.

"Yes, mom," they said indifferently, simultaneously rolling their eyes.

After the children left, Oz looked at Buffy. "Have you told her about her father yet?"

"No, I just...it's too hard. What am I gonna say, 'hey, I know I'm a Slayer, and I've been telling you vampires are pure evil, and must be killed, but your father was one of the most feared ever,' I don't think that's gonna work."

"She knows about Slayers?" Anya asked in surprise.

"Well, she's a Potential, and takes over when the Slayer misses a day or something," Buffy explained.

"Killing vampires must run in the family," Xander commented.

"Come on, with genes like mine and her father's? Of course," Buffy shrugged. "So, how're your kids?"

"Well, the twins are at the age where you know they're flipping us off behind our backs," Xander said.

"Rose took after her father," Willow referred to her own daughter.

"Really lazy guitar player," Oz added, a small smile on his face. "but she _does_ looks like her mom."

"I noticed," Buffy grinned. "With you two for parents, I bet she's really smart."

"And what about us?" Anya asked.

"And I'll bet yours are super funny, like Xander."

"Hey," Anya cried indignantly.

"Just kidding," Buffy assured her friend. "They probably like money like you."

"Tell me about it," Xander joked. "And they're definitely cooler than I was."

Meanwhile, in the rec room, the friends' kids had settled into their seats.

"So, who're you?" The girl twin asked.

"I'm Corina Summers," Buffy's daughter started it. She had long black hair that reached to her waist, impossibly pale skin, and sapphire blue eyes. Unlike the others, she was dressed completely in black, from her boots and pants to the long-sleeved shirt.

"I'm Rose Osbourne," Rose had shoulder-length red hair like her mother, and deep brown eyes like her father. She wore a pair of jeans and a concert tee for her dad's old band, _Dingoes Ate My Baby_.

"Well, I'm Laura, and he's Jack," the girl said. She had on a blue shirt that read 'one by one the penguins steal my sanity' and jeans, while her brother wore an idnetical outfit, his shirt proclaiming 'quack, quack, quack..." Both had dark brown hair, Laura's long and Jack's short, and dark brown, nearly black, eyes. "So...either of you two have a boyfriend?"

"I did, but we broke up a week ago," Rose's expression showed distate. "He was the lead singer in my band, _Glorious Melange_, so we started going out, but he was a jerk."

"I've gone out a couple of times, but I've never been serious about anyone," Corina shrugged. "Ever had a girlfriend?" She directed the question to Jack.

"Yep, we've been dating for a few months, her name's Chelsea," he answered smugly.

"Whatever, I'm telling you, long-distance relationships never work," Laura told him, referring to the move from San Francisco to Sunnydale.

"Laura, we're still in the same state, we're just a few hours apart."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Rose asked Laura.

"Nah, I've been single for a month or two."

"Sinlge and loving it?" Corina asked.

"Oh, yeah," Laura studied her for a moment. "You too?"

"Of course," the black-haired girl grinned mischievously. "So, you're in a band?" She looked at Rose.

"Well, I was," Rose answered. "But, since we moved from North California, we're too far for me to go back for any gigs or anything."

"That sucks," Corina gave her a sympathetic look. "But you're all going to Sunnyhell High, so I might as well tell you about that. It's hell," she told them.

"What high school isn't?" Jack asked, a grin on his lips.

"Trust me, this is a little different."

_**The Next Day**_

"Oh, shit!" Corina ran into the class at the same moment the bell rang. "Am I late?" She asked her English teacher.

"Not this time, but next time be a little earlier, ok?" Ms. Janel told her. She nodded and walked to her desk at the very back row, next to her best friend.

"Hey, Cori, nice job, very punctual," her friend teased her.

"Ha ha, hilarious, Dani," she muttered under her breath, but she shot her friend a grin anyway. Danielle was a wavy brunette, dressed, like her friend, totally in black, but slightly more rocker style, returned the grin.

"Now, class, we're going to discuss chapters three through eight, which you all should have read last night," Ms. Janel told the class.

"Did you read it?" Danielle asked her friend.

"No, you?" Corina replied.

"Hell no," she answered with a smirk. "But, we have yet to be caught for not reading."

"And Ms. Janel likes us for some unexplainable reason," Corina gave her own smirk.

"David, what happened in chapter five?" their teacher asked the boy sitting three seats in front of Danielle, interrupting the girls' low conversation.

"Um, well, the two main characters started their secret plan to, uh," David tried to answer.

"Did you read the story, David?" Ms. Janel asked him sternly.

"Well, no, I only read one chapter," he said sheepishly.

"Stay after the bell," she told him. "We'll discuss your punishment then."

"Loser," Danielle couldn't help but chuckle. "So, any vampires last night?"

"Killed three, found a fourth who, get this, can't kill humans so he fights other vampires."

"Awesome, was he hot?"

"Completely, he has a sexy British accent and these ice-blue eyes that are, well," Corina searched for the right word.

"Gorgeous?" Danielle supplied.

"Yeah, wanna meet him?"

"Hell yeah," the brunette grinned.

"I'll take you tonight to the motel he's staying at," Corina promised her friend.

_And that's the end of chapter two. Hope it wasn't too bad. Review please!_


	3. Chapter 2: Basements

Disclaimer: If you read the last chapter, you'd know why I'm not putting one.

_radiofreegirl: Ok, Spike is **NOT** Corina's father, Angel is. That'd be totally disturbing if she liked her dad. I'm not twisted enough for that._

_Ghostwriter: Angel's gonna come back later, in a couple of chapters. He just doesn't know he has a daughter yet._

"So, you left him in a motel?" Danielle looked at her friend incredously. "Why?"

"Because I'm not taking a vampire into my house, and I'm not paying for a hotel room," Corina retorted.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're the one paying?"

"He's gonna pay me back, I just payed for the night," Corina shrugged. "By the way, my mom's old friends moved out here, so thier kids are going to start at the high school over here tomorrow. And I'm supposed to show them around and all that crap. Wanna help me?"

"Eh, why not?" Danielle shook her head. "Your mom's old friends? Do they know about the whole Slayer thing?"

"Yeah, but I don't think their kids do. Hell, I think we're the only two who do that are under thirty-eight."

"Are they our age? Any cute boys?"

"Their our age, and there's only one boy, but he has a girlfriend back in his hometown."

"Too bad," Danielle was silent for a moment. "Hey, we still have to read the next four chapters of _Pride And Prejudice_," she grinned at her friend. "You read the first two and I'll read the second two, sound good?"

"Always does," Corina returned the grin and opened the door to Spike's motel room. "Hey, 'Big Bad', all better?"

"Yep," Spike looked up at her from the bed. He was leaning against the headboard and watching some show on the T.V. "Who's your friend?"

"Name's Danielle, call me Dani," the brunette sat on the bed next to him. "What're you watching?"

"_Passions_," he answered her a moment before she grabbed the remote from him and changed the channel. "Hey, I was watching that."

"Well, now you're watching _Family Guy_," she gave him a sweet smile. "So, you really can't hurt humans?"

For answer Spike morphed to his vampire face and started to attack her. Less than two seconds later he was holding his head and had practically fallen off the bed. "Oh, bloody hell, that hurts!"

"Thanks for anwsering my question," Danielle said.

"So, you know about vampires?" Spike asked as the pain left. "What're you, her Scoobie?"

"My what?" Corina looked at him like he was crazy.

"Never mind," he turned his gaze back to the T.V. "Why's the baby talking?"

"Because Stewie talks, duh. That's why he's so funny. Well, that and 'cause he's evil," Danielle rolled her eyes.

"You're very strange," the vampire told her.

"You'd be amazed how many people tell me that."

"No I wouldn't."

"So, you gonna go back to your crypt?" Corina interrupted the conversation.

"Not particurlarly," he told her. "Know anywhere I can stay?"

"No, how about you Dani?"

"He can stay in my basement. You know my mom _never_ goes down there" Danielle suggested.

"And yet it's the best place in your house."

"Hey, what's wrong with the rest of the house?"

"Nothing," Corina said.

"So I'm staying with you?" Spike asked Danielle.

"Yeah, so be quiet, if my mom finds out, she'll kill you."

"Guys, we better start moving," Corina urged them to her car. "Who's sitting shotgun?"

"Me!" The two answered simulteonuosly.

"You've got to be kidding me," she resisted the urge to slap herself on the forehead.

"What?" Danielle looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," the black-haired girl answered. "Just that I'm always surrounded by lunatics,"

she murmured.

"I heard that," Danielle grinned. "But I'm still sitting shotgun." She slid into the front passenger seat before Spike could retort.

"Sorry," Corina shrugged to Spike, who sat in the backseat, grumbling under his breath.

_**At Danielle's House**_

"So, you ok with this?" Corina muttered to Danielle.

" 'Course," she answered, shutting the door to her basement, where Spike was resting. "Just be glad my mom likes to keep it like a rec room. Never understood why, since we have one up here, but whatever."

"It's 'cause when she was alive, the teens hung out down there."

"Please, she wasn't alive in the seventies. Was she?" Danielle looked thoughtful for a moment. Then "oh, who cares?"

"That's the right attitude. So, was I right?"

"About him being hot? Oh, yeah!"

"No, well, ok, yeah, but I meant, has Chris asked you out yet?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, unfortunately, I turned him down as gently as possible."

"You yelled 'ew' really loud in public, didn't you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Hey, pets," Spike joined them from the basement. "Corina, want to go out tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Corina tried not to grin like an idiot, until she saw Danielle discreetly leave the room to give them privacy. "I'll come over here, and we can go to the Bronze."

"Sounds good," Spike smirked, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Danielle running in.

"Quick, get in the basement, now, my mom's back," she started pushing him through the basement door. He took the hint and disappeared downstairs. "Hey, mom," she added as her mother came in.

"Hey, Dani, Cori," her mother put down the bags of groceries in her arms. "Been good?"

"As good as we always are," Corina grinned.

"Still better than me at your age. So, the normal Slayer's doing her job tonight?"

"Yep, just like you used to," Danielle answered.

"Thinking back to then, I'm glad neither of you are Slayers," Faith ruffled her daughter's and her best friend's hair.

_What can I say, I just couldn't get the idea of Buffy and Faith's daughters being best friends. BTW, Faith and buffy don't know their daughters' mothers. At least, for the moment, probably find out later though. Please review, they make me warm and fuzzy._


	4. Chapter 3: New Kids

Disclaimer: Again, you know the reason I'm not putting one.

_Max () : Hey, I'll do my best not to. He's no fun all wimpy, but he doesn't know Angel is Corina's father. But he'll find out, and I am gonna have so, so much fun with that, hee-hee. But not until Angel comes back. ; )_

_Ghostwriter: Thanks_

_wanttowrite: I hope it is!_

"And this is the cafeteria," Cori led the three students to the table where her friends sat. "Guys, this is Jack, Laura, and Rose," she introduced them to the other sitting at the table.

"Hi, I'm Marie," a petite redhead smiled at them.

"And I'm Erika," a blonde girl nodded her head in greeting and turned back to the tabletop, where they had combined their lunches. "Want a apple?" she held out a red apple.

"Thanks," Rose took it and sat next to Erika.

"And who're you?" Laura asked the others sitting at the table.

"This is Dani," Marie finished off the introductions.

"Hey," Dani shrugged and pulled out one of those lunch-sized bag of chips from the food pile. "Just so you know, you want something from the lunch, you have to add yours."

"Actually, I was gonna sit over with the other football players," Jack said before disappearing.

"He's a jock, isn't he?" Erika asked Laura.

"A little bit," the brunette grinned. "So, how long have you been friends?"

"We've been friends since first grade," Marie indicated herself and Erika. "Those two have been friends since third grade," this time she gestured to Dani and Cori, "and we've all been friends since sixth grade."

"Wow," Rose bit into the apple. "Y'all must be close."

"Yeah, after the shit we do," Dani grinned. "You'd have to be close."

"So, Cori told us you were in a band?" Erika studied her momentarily. "I'm in a band, and we need a guitarist, and back-up vocalist. Wanna join?"

"Sure, I'll come to your next practice," Rose smiled, " what's the name?"

"Well, the girl who originally started it was from Phoenix, so we ended up with _The Phoenix_, but we're thinking about changing it since she ended up moving back," Erika leaned back in her chair. "If you've got any suggestions, they're welcome."

"How about you?" Marie asked Laura. "Any extra-curricular activities?"

"Journalism," Laura looked thoughtful. "Any school newspaper or something?"

"Yeah, I'm actually a columnist on it, all you have to do is send in a sample column, and if they approve it, you're in."

"Sounds like fun."

"Hey, Cori, read the chapters last night?" Dani ignored the others' conversation and looked to her friend. "I heard there's a pop quiz."

"I read half of my half," Cori grinned. "Same as you, I'm guessing?"

"You know it," the brunette rolled her eyes. "We're gonna fail, huh?"

"We haven't yet."

"By the way," Dani lowered her voice. "My mom still doesn't know about...you know," she nodded to the others. Cori started to reply, but the bell rang for classes to begin. "See ya tonight."

"Back at ya," Cori grinned as the group got up for class.

_**The Next Week**_

"Cori," Faith opened the door for her daughter's friend. "I didn't know you were coming over tonight."

"Oh, yeah, last minute thing. Dani just called me to come over a few minutes ago," Cori shrugged, giving her friend's mother a smile. "Is that ok?"

"I think she's in the basement" Faith just grinned as the girl ran to join her daughter downstairs.

"Hey," Cori greeted Dani and Spike. "Didn't tell your mom I was coming over?"

"I thought she'd be out," Dani looked back to the T.V.

"Does she always watch Family Guy?" Spike asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's her favorite show," Cori told him, plopping into the overstuffed chair next to the couch.

"Hey, it's a good show," Dani defended herself. "And how do you not like Stewie?"

"So, love, how was your day?" Spike decided to ignore her and turned to Cori.

"It was all right, but I'm grounded for getting a 'D' in english," she rolled her eyes.

"Ha, you two?" Dani tore her gaze from the T.V. set. "I didn't get grounded, but I'm not allowed to go to the Bronze for the next week and a half."

"I'm not allowed to leae the house unless my mom sends me out for an errand for the three weeks."

"Then why are you here instead of at your house?" Spike interrupted.

"I'm at the 'store', I have to get milk and butter. I think I'll leave in, oh," she looked at her watch, "five or ten minutes."

"Just don't get caught again," Dani advised. "Remember last time? You ended up getting grounded for an extra two weeks."

"Oh yeah," Cori grimaced at the memory. "That sucked."

"What about our date tomorrow?" Spike asked her. "Wanna postpone it?"

"Nah, I'll just say I have to patrol," she gave him a smile. "That always works."

"How do you think we got a 'D' anyway?" Dani asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the test we failed, and the quizzes we barely passed."

"I forgot about that. Heh, what're you gonna do?"

"Study?" Spike suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Dani scoffed at the idea. "And we're on planet Zuzu."

"Never mind then," the vampire replied.

_Yeah, at the moment I'm suffering from minor writer's block. And in the next chapter Buffy will meet her daughter's boyfriend. And Cori 's gonna meet her father. Now, press the little purple button and review please._


	5. Chapter 4: A Mother's Agenda

_By the way, in case I haven't mentioned this, Spike doesn't have his soul, and he didn't die. Obviously neither did Anya. Ok, just wanted to make sure that was clear. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to figure out how Buffy should find out about Spike._

Disclaimer: We've been through this for five chapters.

_**A Year Later**_

"So, you're going to tell your mom about Spike?" Dani asked Cori, digging through her bookbag.

"Yeah, tonight, Spike's gonna come over, we'll have dinner with my mom, and then go out somewhere," Cori smiled as she thought over the agenda for tonight.

"Sounds good," Dani finally found what she was looking for: an old, tattered notebook. "Ok," she flipped through it, "we're supposed to do the project by...Monday."

"Ha! See, I told you," Cori grinned. "We have to do it the day after tomorrow."

"Why then?"

"I don't know, maybe 'cause that's Sunday," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Dani stuffed the notebook back into her bag. "Thank God we only have a few months left of this hell-hole. Then, I'm outta here."

"Where're you gonna go?"

"I dunno, but not here," Dani shrugged her bag onto her shoulders and they continued their walk home from school. "Maybe some small town. Not with a hellmouth thing going on, but someplace nice."

"Sounds like fun," Cori nodded. "Somewhere there's no vampires, or demons, or any of that shit," she looked dreamily into the distance.

"What about you?"

"I think I'd like to go out to someplace in the country. You know, more farms and grass then businesses and concrete."

"Hey, out of curiosity, what're you gonna do about you being mortal, and Spike being _im_mortal?" Dani asked, having wondered about this several times.

"Well, I found out that there's this special mixture of herbs, if taken a certain way, will make me immortal. I was thinking, you know, after my eighteenth birthday, I'd give it a go," Cori answered, trying to sound casual.

"That's awesome," Dani said. "But you might have trouble, having to leave every few years, so no one gets suspicious."

"I know," Cori kept her gaze on the road ahead.

"But, this isn't the kind of thing you'd do, unless..." Dani gasped as the realization hit her. "When?" she demanded. "And who said it first?"

"Last night, and he did," Cori couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I know it's not sex, but hey, 'I love you' is still a big thing, right?"

"For you," Dani replied. "What with your previous fear of commitment."

"I did not have a fear of commitment, I just got bored with a guy after so many dates. Well I did," Cori added when she saw the look of skepticism on her friend's face.

"Sure..."

"Shut up!" Cori grinned. "But, I'm willing to forgive you, if you help me pick out some outfit for tonight."

"Let's see, something totally sexy for Spike, but conservative enough for your mom...hm," Dani looked lost in thought for a few moments. "I don't think it's possible, but I'll do my best," she finally said. "Hey, can I stay for the dinner? I wanna see yyour mom's reaction when she finds out you're with a vampire."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, all my mom's friends are gonna be there, just don't try to make it worse," Cori warned her.

"Oh, come on, would I do that?" Dani gave her friend an innocent smile.

"Yes," the black-haired girl didn't fall for it. "Like when you told my mom that I'd snuck out to go on a date."

"That was an accident. She tricked me," Dani defended herself. "She acted like she already knew you were out."

"Sure..." her friend repeated what she'd said earlier.

"Ha ha, very funny," Dani gave Cori a dirty look. "So, see you tonight," they stopped in front of Cori's house.

"Remember, come early," Cori called as she went to her house. Dani waved back and continued on to her house.

_**That Night**_

"Hello?" Buffy opened the door, slightly nervous. When it turned out to be Dani, though, she just smiled ruefully and directed her to her daughter's room. "false alarm," she told Willow and the others when she returned to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's a great guy," Willow tried to reassure her friend.

"It's not that, well, it _is_, but the other thing is I finally decided to tell Cori about her father. Angel's gonna come over for dinner."

"What?" The other Scoobies looked at her in surprise.

"She knows," Buffy explained at their expressions. "He's supposed to be here in a few minutes."

"I hope he doesn't try to kill her boyfriend," Anya shot Xander a look.

"Xander?" Willow asked him.

"Well, I...my daughter...fine, I saw Laura with a boy, and I tried to...um, kill him" Xander avoided their gaze. "Oh, like you wouldn't have done the same if you saw some..._guy_ on top of your daughter!"

"That's why Oz didn't know about Rose's boyfriend until after I met him," Willow nodded.

"Yeah, and then when I met him, he was afraid of me," Oz smiled slightly at some memory.

"Very nice," Buffy smirked.

"Oh yeah."

"All right, well, how about this?" Dani laid out some clothing on Cori's bed after rummaging in her closet and dresser.

"Do you think it looks good?" Cori came out of her private bathroom, wearing the outfit Dani had icked out. She had leather pants, knee-high boots, a corset, and arm-warmers, that ended with a loop around her middle fingers, all in black.

"You look hot," Dani grinned her approval. "And, until you leave your mother's sight, keep this on," she threw her friend a thin zip-up sweatshirt. "The last thing you need to do is get her to freak out over your clothes."

"Tell me about it," Cori laughed, slipping on the sweatshirt and zipping it up. "As it is she's probably going to think Spike's too badass or something."

"Ha ha, can't wait for that," Dani grinned at the thought, then a sympathetic expression slid onto her face. "How're you feeling about...your dad coming over?"

"It's all right, so long as he's not some jerk, ya know?"

"Makes sense," Dani nodded, as they heard a short scream from below. "What the hell?" they ran down stairs to a surprising sight.

_Ha ha, my first attempt at a cliffhanger. So, wait 'til next time and I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I'm still having some trouble with writer's block. Please review, they make me feel loved._


	6. Chapter 5: Meet the Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I'm not going over this again.

_Max (): Ha ha, i know, Buffy has one of the most screwed up love life ever. Even for a T.V. character.And I hate Riley so very much. Mainly for what he did to Spike, but I didn't like him anyway._

_Angel sumoritos: I know what you mean. It's in their blood if buffy's their mother. That, and when the parents find out, it's so much fun. That and I'm a Spike fangirl. And thanks! you're story's awesome too._

_MusicaGrant: Don't worry, Faith and Buffy'll find out next chapter_

Spike walked slowly towards the address Cori had given him. He looked at the rather large house and let out a low whistle. Suddenly he was hit from behind, and sent sprawling to the ground. He rolled over just in time to miss getting hit by the fist that cracked the cement right where his head had been. "What the bloody hell?" He looked up to see Angel. He kicked at the other vampire's knees, and managing to stand up.

"Spike, it's been awhile," Angel reached to punch him again. This time Spike easily dodged it and sent one back, hitting Angel's jaw.

"Not long enough," Spike shrugged. By this time they had somehow managed to make it to the front door of the house. Angel threw him against the door, but he bounced off, having not been invited in. Apparently someone heard the thump he'd made, because they opened the door. A scream alerted them to their spectator, making them stop in surprise.

"Buffy!" Willow cried, surprised she still retained the reflex. Buffy rushed over to the door, but stoppped in shock when she saw Spike and Angel.

"Spike, what're you doing here!" the blonde tried not to screech.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Spike yelled a moment later, when he figured out what was going on. Dani and Cori enetered the room a moment later.

"Spike!" Cori smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, after a quick peck on the cheeck.

"Cori, get away from him and come inside," Buffy warned her, giving Spike a dirty look.

"Why?" Cori looked at her mother in surprise.

"Because he's a vampire!"

"So?" Cori laid her head on Spike's shoulder.

"Love, remember I told you I used to be in love with a Slayer?" Spike told her. She nodded, and he went on. "Well, it turns out she's your mother."

"What? Eww!" Was the only response that came to Cori's mind. "You screwed my mother?"

"Gross!" Dani put in, standing next to Willow.

"Wait, you're dating him? Him!" Buffy finally caught on. "You can't date him. He's a vampire!"

"Wait, who're you?" Dani nterrupted, looking pointedly at Angel.

"I'm Angel, Corina's father," the dark-haired vampire informed her.

"You're kidding, right?" Cori looked at her mother. "My father's a vampire, but I can't date one?"

"Willow, can you take Cori and Dani up to Cori's room? I want to talk to Angel and Spike alone," Buffy asked her friend in a slightly dangerously tone. Willow nodded and took the two girls away, but first Cori whispered into Spike's ear. "Spike, what are you doing with my daughter?"

"I didn't know she was your daughter," Spike retorted. "Either way, I can't believe you shagged the poof!"

"Well, it was right after We fought Caleb, and the First, and Angel and I, wait, I don't have to explain anything to you," Buffy glared at him.

"Was it before or after you said you loved me?"

"Look, that's not the point, the point is-"

"That when you 'loved' me you were still with him," Spike jerked his head towards Angel.

"Hold on, I'm trying to catch up here. You said you loved him?" Angel stared at Buffy in disbelief. "And we had a child and you waited eighteen years to tell me?"

"Well, Angel, it's just, I didn't know what to do," Buffy tried to calm him down. "Why don't you come inside? Only you," she added, shooting Spike a dirty look.

"Fine," Angel nodded his head and followed her inside. She started to slam the door in Spike's face, but he just grinned and walked in right after Angel.

"How did you-?"

"Your daughter gave me the invitation right before she left," the bleach-blonde vampire answered smugly.

"Stay away from her," Angel stepped threateningly towards Spike.

"Or what? I'm in love with your daughter, get over it."

"But you said you loved _me_," Buffy said pointedly.

"And _you_ said you loved _me_, but you still shagged the giant poof next me," Spike retorted.

"But that's different," Buffy exclaimed.

"How?"

"Because...well..."

"See, you can't answer," Spike smirked. Buffy just glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing with her anyway?" Angel asked Spike.

"She saved me."

"Why would _she_ save _you_?" Buffy put in.

" 'Cause she's nicer than you?" Spike shrugged. "I dunno."

"You can NOT date my daughter!"

"Sure I can. I'm doing it right now."

"I said NO!"

"Ok, fine, give me one good reason not to, and I'll stop," Spike said.

"Well...because...you're a _vampire_!" Buffy searched his mind.

"So? Didn't stop you and the poof," the blonde vampire growled.

"I...well...he...stop bringing that up!" Buffy spluttered.

"Then stop saying I can't be with Corina because I'm a vampire," Spike retorted. "That doesn't make sense."

"That's because you're not a mother! You don't know how our minds think."

"Joyce liked me, and she was a mother."

"Ok, how about this for a reason: You're two hundred years old, she's way too young for you."

"You slept with Angel when you were seventeen, and he was two hundred and some years old."

Buffy opened and closed her mouths a few timmes, searching her mind for another reason. She had to admit defeat after a few minutes and still coming up blank."Fine, but if you ever hurt her, I swear to God that I'll stake you."

"Have you ever noticed that in every relationship I've been in, I'm the one who ends up being dumped and heartbroken?" Spike rolled his eyes. "How out of it are you?"

"Just get out," Buffy finally lost it and shoved him out the door.

"Mom?" Corina wandered in the room. "Where's Spike?"

"He left," Buffy calmed herself down. "But honey, I'm not too happy with you dating him."

"Mom, guilt-tripping me isn't gonna work," Cori warned her mom. "and where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Buffy shrugged, hoping to talk to her daughter more. But Cori was out the door before she could open her mouth.

"Hey, Buffy," Willow came in followed by Dani. "Cori got away."

"Bet she's off with Spike," Dani nodded wisely. "When she comes home tell her I'll be over tomoorow," she called over her shoulder.

_And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of homework. Next chapter Spike and Cori will have a scene, and Buffy's gonna meet Faith...again. 'til then, please review._


	7. Chapter 6: Broken Relationships

Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own B:TVS, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I did. : )

_wild black fire: Thanks, I wanted something a little more...unusual. : )_

_Max () : I know, but a little more will be said in this chapter, that I hope will clear anything up._

_Ghostwriter: I did my best with him._

_Angel sumoritos: I know, he's totally sexy. And as for Riley, he sucks._

"Spike?" Corina called out, looking around the park. She gasped in surprise when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, but then smiled when she realized it was the Spike. "Hey, I've been looking for you."

"Sorry 'bout that, your mom kicked me out," he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, 'bout my mom," she said. "I...kinda wanna know about the whole thing, not just the short story you told me."

"All right, Love," he sighed and led her to a park bench. "I already told you about everything, except the details on...your mother. Well, it started as an obsession, to kill her..." he started.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Buffy, how could you not tell me about my daughter?" Angel asked the Slayer, trying to control his temper.

"Well...I didn't know what to say. Besides, you left me, why should I tell you?" Buffy had enough trouble not killing Spike, she didn't need Angel on her about this at the moment.

"You know I couldn't stay, I might have become Angelus," he answered. "But she's _my daughter_-" Willow and the others quietly left while they were talking.

"Angel, I get it, but she's my daughter too, and forgive me for not thinking her vampiric father the best thing for her."

"But-"

"Look, Angel, I loved you, but you left me, three times, and I couldn't be sure you'd stay when you had a daughter."

"Buffy," Angel looked at her with saddened eyes, "how could you think that?"

"I was still in shock that a vampire could have babies, and afterwards, it was just...easier to not talk about it," Buffy whispered. Angel went over to hug and make her feel better, but she pushed him away. "Just go, I need to think about something."

"All right," he nodded and started to leave. "Just, I don't want our daughter _dating_ Spike, Ok?" He added before leaving. She had to smile at his last comment, but shook it off and wandered to the kitchen. She held her head in her hands and took a few deep breathes to relax herself.

"Buffy, are you all right?" She heard a familiar voice she hadn't heard in a while.

"Dawn?" She looked at her sister with a watery smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Willow just called and told me what happened. Hard to believe Spike's with Cori," the younger woman hugged her sister.

"Yeah," Buffy leaned on her sister. "It was the weirdest thing ever. I mean, the last time I saw him I told him I loved him."

"I know, I know," Dawn hugged her sister. "But hey, how did Angel handle it?"

"Well, I think he wanted to kill Spike," Buffy smiled.

"You know, I kind of missed him at first, he was almost like a brother to me," Dawn shrugged.

"I wish Mom was here, she'd be able to give us some advice," Buffy sighed.

"I know, but she seemed to like him," Dawn reminded her. "If that helped."

"Not really, but thanks," the blonde rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "And Angel's mad about me not telling him about Cori, so I have to deal with _that_."

"That sounds like fun."

"Tell me about it," Buffy rolled her eyes. "But I still want Cori to break up with Spike."

"Maybe it's a mother thing," Dawn said thoughtfully.

"What, hate all boyfriends?"

"Yeah," Dawn smiled. "Maybe Laci can talk to her," she suggested. "I mean, they _are_ cousins."

"That might work," Buffy smiled gratefully to her sister. "Thanks."

"No problem," Dawn's cellphone rang. "Hello? Honey, I'll be home in a while...fine, just a minute," she pressed the phone against her shirt. "I'm really sorry, but I gotta get home," she told Buffy. "I promise to come back tomorrow, all right?"

"Yeah, of course," Buffy followed her sister to the door. "I can't wait."

_**Back At The Park**_

"And then she left," Spike ended the story.

"Wait, what happened then? Your soul just left, or-" Cori asked.

"No, it just burned enough to kill a human, not a vampire," he explained.

"Awesome," Cori nodded, then looked at him seriously. "But is it ok if I just have a while to get used to this?"

" 'Course, Love," he nodded. "I think it's gonna take awhile for everyone to get used to it."

"Ya think?" She grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll come over to the basement in a few days."

"All right," he pulled her into a hug. "I'll wait, just don't be too long."

_And that's the end of chapter 6. Hoped you liked it: )_


	8. Chapter 7: Halloween

_Sorry I took so long, I've been banned from the computer for failing geometry, bitch of a subject. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, the Bronze thing is, at Halloween everyone who goes dresses up. And this is at Halloween time, 'cause it's Halloween, and I love this holiday._

Disclaimer: You read chapters 1 and 2. Oh, and I don't own Spirit. It's an actual store.

_Ghostwriter: Thank ya!_

_Max: Nah, Spike didn't find out 'til later, remember? Hope ya enjoy this chapter._

_meconnorsanglesassassin: You'll get your cookie. It shall be a picture of your favorite character. Now tell me...who's your favorite character?_

_Angel Sumoritos: Of course Spike and Cori will. But I haven't decided on Buffy and Angel yet. He annoys me a lot. And thank you, I feel special now!_

_**A Week Later**_

"So, what'dya think of this?" Dani modeled her costume at the Halloween store, Spirits, which was a sexy french maid outfit.

"Very nice, fits you perfectly," Cori teased. Her friend just stuck out her tongue. She retaliated and turned back to the costume rack. "What about this?" She held up a witch's shroud.

"Try it on," Dani commanded. The black-haired girl obliged and emerged from the dressing room a few mintues later. It was slinky and showed off her figure, and reached the floor, covering her shoes. The sleeves slightly flared out, and there was a hood hanging off the back. "You look good!"

"Thanks," Cori grinned.

"Come on, we gotta change out of these so we can pay for them."

"So, you got a date for tomorrow night?"

"Nah, I'll just hang out. How 'bout you? You going with Spike?" Dani asked. Cori sighed and looked to the side.

"I'm still...it's just so weird since I found out about him and my mom."

"I know," Dani said sympathetically. "But he really misses you."

"I miss him too," Cori admitted.

"Then go talk to him. Trust me, he _totally_ loves you," the brunette nodded wisely. "Ever since you two have had this break, he's been all mopey and depressed."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Dani confirmed it. "He's head over heels for you. And I know you're head over heels for him too." She smirked when her friend smiled softly. "See? So, talk to him."

"All right, all right," Cori shook her head, giving her friend a small smile. "You win. In a few days I'll talk to him. I promise," she added at Dani's skeptical look.

"You better, the boy's too hot to be single for long," Dani stated. "What?" she asked her friend, who had given her a look.

_**The Next Night/Halloween**_

Cori grinned as Dani was surrounded by a circle of boys on the dance floor, all of whom where drooling slightly at her costume. She looked at Cori and winked, a smirk on her lips as she danced seductively. The Potential shook her head, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny, Love?" she heard a familiar, British, voice behind her. She turned around to see Spike, dressed kind of like Billy Idol (A/N: I'm actually thinking of how he was dressed in the seventies, from 'A Fool For Love', and that's the only way I can think of to describe it. He looked soooo hot like that..._Spike_...oh, ahem, sorry). She smiled softly.

"Hey 'Big Bad'," she greeted him. "I'm just laughing at all those poor boys who wish they had a chance with her," she nodded to Dani. He looked over her head at her friend and smirked.

"Poor whelps," he smirked.

"What're you doin' here?" she asked. "This never seemed like your kind of thing. You hate all the vampires who come out during Halloween."

"It isn't, but Dani mentioned you'd be here, so I thought I'd show up."

"I'm glad you did," she admitted.

"So we _are_ together still?"

"Do you still love me?" Cori countered. Spike looked at her in surprise. She really had to ask?

"Of course I still love you. Even if your mother's competely out of her mind," he told her. She took a moment to study him. She'd discovered early on that when he lied he would tense up. It wasn't noticable if you didn't know about it, and very few living people knew it.

"I love you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck when she'd decided he hadn't lied. "And yes, we are still together," she added, rolling her eyes at his expression.

"Good," he kissed her. She grinned and looked back to Dani.

"I don't think she'll mind if we leave, do you?" she asked him.

"Dani? I doubt it," he wrapped an arm around her waist. Cori waved to Dani, who waved back, before leading Spike outside. "So, all the demons are resting inside..." he said suggestively. Cori chuckled.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I know that my old crypt's still empty." He led her to the cemetary.

_Sorry, this chappie was written while doing homework, so if it's not too good...anyway, please review and make me feel fuzzy!_


	9. Chapter 8: Drusilla's Return

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own this? Well, if you do, you're insane. No offense.

_Like I said before, I have a lot of schoolwork, so chapters might take a while. Sorry. Oh, and sorry if Drusilla's a little off, I never payed a lot of attention to her. Most of her personality I got from fanfiction...and that episode of Angel where she turned Darla._

_Angel sumoritos: Yeah, I guess Buffy kinda deserves Angel. And I gotta agree, Spike is totally sexy like that!_

_Ghostwriter: Good ideas! But it will be a different Slayer than Buffy._

_And to both of you, thanks for giving me the suggestions! I love them!_

The Slayer tossed the vampire into the crypt wall. She easily dodged the vampire's retaliotory strikes. Then she gasped and frantically grasped at the stake that the vampire had sliced through her stomach. She looked at the vampire in surprised fear. He grinned maliciously and grabbed the Slayer, sinking his teeth into her throat.

"Spike...my dark knight," Drusilla sang softly. "Time for you to come back to your dark princess..."

_**The Weekend After**_

The cool air rustled the trees' leaves planted in the cemetary. A blonde vampire walked among the tombstones, stopping when he saw a black-haired girl.

"Hey Big Bad," Cori kissed Spike on the cheek.

"Hello Love," he pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you."

"It's only been two days," she giggled. "But you should be a little careful."

"Why's that?" Spike asked, keeping his arms around her.

"New Slayer out," she answered.

"I've killed two Slayers," he pointed out. "And they weren't just starting out."

"I'll give you that," she shrugged. "But that's exactly why she'd come after you." He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. They were interrupted by a newly rising vampire. Cori pulled out a stake and started to move towards it when a short redhead beat her to it. Spike instinctively grabbed Cori's stake and stowed it in his duster before the girl saw it.

"Who're you?" Cori asked.

"I'm Meg," she replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"We're on a date," Spike lied quickly.

"You should be careful," the redhead warned. "I heard there's a guy out, and he's really dangerous. He's already killed two girls," she added, directing the last part to Cori.

"Well then," Cori gave Spike a meaningful glance, "we should go."

"Oh, right," he nodded. "Let's go." The couple left as fast as they could, stopping a couple of streets away.

"See, I told you she'd come after you," Cori said.

"She never said she was after me," he retorted. "It could have been some other vampire."

"Sure..." she teased. "If you say so..."

"Very funny, Love," he gave her an evil grin before attacking her.

"No, Spike," she giggled as he tickled her. "Stop!"

"Not until you say it..."

"Ah! Fine! You're the Big Bad, now stop!" she gasped. He continued for a few more seconds before he finally stopped. "I hate you," she told him.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her lips, pulling her closer. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. They didn't notice the shadowy figure behind them, giving Spike a dirty look.

Angel couldn't hold back his distaste. How could a daughter of his like Spike? The idea itself didn't make sense. But unfortunately he seemd to have ran right into them. just what he needed. Especailly since it seemed their relationship seemed to be doing better. That by itself was incredibly wrong. He grimaced and turned away, starting towards Buffy's house. Just as he reached it his cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Angel, it's Cordelia," the brunette said over the phone.

"Cordelia," Angel didn't like her tone. "What's wrong?"

"I just had another vision," she answered. "Drusilla's gonna be joining you back in dullsville."

"Do you know why?"

"Nope."

"Well, try to find out as much as you can, and report back to me," he told her.

"Aye aye, captain," she hung up. Angel sighed. _This couldn't get much worse_ he thought to himself.

"Oh Angel..." a voice sang behind him. He turned around quickly and his face connected with a large blunt object, knocking him unconscious. "Daddy's been very bad," Drusilla continued as she leaned over him. "It's time to bring the old Daddy back."

_That's right, another clifhanger...sorta. Anyway, hope this chapter was good. Please review, but know this: all cookies are imaginative. You have to imagine it. That being said, good night._


	10. Chapter 9: Guess Who's Back Again

Disclaimer: Seriously, do I really have to keep doing this?

_Ghostwriter: Oh, thanks. i feel better about Dru That's so sweet, thank you!_

_Angel Sumoritos: How'd you guess?_

_beckii: well, how 'bout, Faith and Buffy never met 'cause the girls only saw each other at school, and hung out together without their mothers. In case nobody noticed, they do walk everywhere, so it wouldn't be too hard to escape their mothers. Hoped that answered your question._

_Oh, and if I seem to be making fun of Angel constantly losing his soul, it's cause I am. I mean seriously, that's all he ever does. It's annoying._

Angel woke up as he felt something cut a line across his left arm. A moment later he heard a low voice chanting something in Latin. He looked up to see Drusilla reading from a book and holding a blood-stained dagger over a bowl. He tried to move towards her, but was shackled to the wall. Drusilla glanced at him at the sound of chains clanking. "Naughty Angel woke up too soon," she chidded him, dipping the dagger into the bowl. He suddenly felt the now-familiar pull and struggled against it. A few moments later, he slumped down. "Is Daddy back now?" she asked, leaning over him and holding up his head.

"Yes, Dru," Angelus grinned, reverting to his vampiric face. "Daddy's back."

_**The Next Day**_

"So, what else is new?" Dani muttered, rummaging through her lunch.

"Nothing," Cori grinned. "Same thing as usual."

"Which reminds me, I need to get a book for english, or I'll be grounded until I move out," Dani rolled her eyes. "See ya later," she called as she left to the school library. Cori nodded and headed to the table with Laura and Erica.

In the library she looked for the newest librarian, Mr. Stewart. She sighed when she saw him chatting with a redhead sophomore. She decided to just find the book herself, and started investigating the bookshelves. She grumbled when after twenty minutes she still hadn't found the book. This was insane, how could a room hold this many books? She fell silent when she heard Mr. Stewart and the sophomore's conversation.

"William the Bloody?" the girl's voice floated thorough the bookshelf. "Who's he?" Dani's eyes widened when she realized who they were talking about.

"One of the most dangerous vampires, at least to Slayers."

"Why?"

"He has already killed two vampires, more than any other known vampire (A/N: is that right?)," the librarian answered. "Although another name he may go by is Spike."

"All right, he's number one on my list," the girl chirped. Dani quietly ducked out the library door, still unnoticed by the other two.

"Crap," she muttered to herself as the bell rang. She'd have to tell Cori about this later.

_**That Night**_

Spike kept glancing over his shoulder, feeling paranoid. What was wrong with him? Just because he had bad feeling didn't mean anything. After all, this was the bloody Hellmouth, when didn't something bad happen? he tried to convince himself, without any luck. He gave a sigh of exasperation before the sound of a muffled scream reached him from the alley. He quietly slipped into the dark alley, unseen by the vampire and its prey. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that the vampire was Angel. Seeing that it was already too late for the teenaged girl in the other vampire's arms, Spike retreated softly, making as little noise as possible. Fortunately Angel didn't see him, as he was too absorbed with his prey.

Buffy looked up in surprise when Spike ran into the house. "Spike, just because I'm not making Cori break up with you, doesn't mean your welc-"

"Angelus is back," he cut off.

"But how?" she looked taken back. "We haven't done anything, I swear."

"I don't know," Spike shrugged. "But we've got to get his soul back before he tries to make your life a living hell again."

"No, really?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why do you care?"

" 'Cause he'll go after who you love most first." Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "Where's Cori?"

"I'm serious," Dani insisted.

"I don't know," Cori laughed. "Maybe we can ask Spike if vampires can get high."

"Well, whatever, it's very annoying."

"I'll bet," Cori grinned. Faith passed by Dani's room, headed for the door, when someone knocked.

"Hell-Buffy?" Faith looked at the blonde in shock.

"Faith? Your Dani's mother?" Buffy was equally shocked.

"Yeah," Faith recovered first. "What're you doing here? With Spike?"

"Angelus is back...again," spike answered.

"Shit," was the first thing to come to Dani's mind. "Haven't learned your lesson yet, B?"

"I didn't have sex with him," Buffy ranted. "We don't know how-"

"How'd you get inside, you need an invitation," Faith interrupted when the two blondes stepped inside. She glared at Spike suspiciously.

"Ask your daughter, where's Cori?" He asked, looking around. At that moment Cori and Dani came in, heading for the kitchen. They stopped when they saw Spike and Buffy.

"Spike? Mom?" Cori looked at them in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"Just your dad losing his soul," Spike shrugged in fake casualty. "Just the bloody usual," he added before pullingher into a hug.

"Hey, Spike, not to ruin your little moment," Dani teased. "But can a vampire get high?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Some vampire chick, and I know she a vamp cause she has her vamp face, keeps coming around, ranting about 'the dark princess needs her dark knight' and something about bringing her daddy back. I assume she a druggie, 'cause that can't be normal."

"Well, now we know why Angelus is back," Spike said tiredly.

"Why?" Dani asked.

_Hope the ending didn't totally suck. Either way, review and make me feel loved. And fuzzy. And warm._


	11. Chapter 10: Little Girls and Vampires

_Hey, sorry it took so long for this chapter, but my computer broke down, so...yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to put in, 'cause I think I forgot to mention this, but since Cori and Dani's moms were Slayers, they got the slayer-strength and healing. Yeah, just wanted to make sure everyone knew that. Oh, and I don't know why Buffy has the same job as Joyce had, but she does. Finally, I don't know why Doyle and Cordelia are still around, considering it's eighteen years later, but it's still like the first season of Angel, so ignore the timeline. And I think that's it. Now, enjoy the chapter. I command you._

Disclaimer: Do you honestly believe _I _own this show? If you do, you're a moron. And very sweet.

Chapter (?):

Dani glanced over her shoulder, feeling someone's gaze on her. Great, now she was paranoid, she thought to herself. It didn't help that she was the only one walking down the moonlit street. She wondered idly if her mom knew she was out. She shrugged, knowing if Faith did find out she would get grounded until the end of time. The feeling of being watched came back, sending a shiver down her bare back. She suddenly wished she'd stayed at the club. She was comforted when she felt the smooth feel of the wooden stake hidden in her boot.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" a voice floated out from the darkness.

"Shouldn't you be shagging some lunatic?" she answered, turning to face Angelus. She'd picked up the British term from Spike, and had developed an almost unnatural fondness for it, like the blonde vampire.

"Maybe I like Drusilla crazy," he retorted, casually leaning against a building. He eyed her slowly, making sure she felt his eyes. "Makes her fun."

"Sounds kinda perverted to me," she tossed back, turning her back to him with a flip of her brown hair. She strode down the street, her muscles tensing as she felt rather than heard him follow her. "Isn't Drusilla getting lonely?"

"She's hunting," he answered, sounding indifferent. "Bet you're a screamer," he added, catching up to her. He smiled as he sensed the anger build up in her when he threw in "just like your mother."

"Don't you mean like your daughter's mother," she retorted.

"A quick wit, I like it," he grinned. "I'll like it even more in a few seconds."

"I didn't know guys enjoyed this," she sent a sharp kick to his crotch and ran when he doubled over.

"That's it, now I'm mad," he straightened up, morphing to his game face, before chasing after her. After a few minutes he skidded to a halt in front of a church. "A church, huh? Think that's gonna keep you safe?" he taunted, striding confidently inside. His gaze swept over the church, though he frowned when he didn't see her. She couldn't have just disappeared.

"What's wrong?" he growled when he heard her voice, but couldn't see her. "Nervous?"

"Why should I be?" he replied. "Just another little girl, thinking she can take the worst vampire ever. Your mother was the same way, she had some the best blood I ever tasted," he grinned at the memory.

"I'll bet," she called back, still hidden. He suddenly got an idea and moved silently towards the confessional. "She must've been the better than that whore Darla."

"Darla's not a whore," he replied angrily.

"Aw, still in love with her? That's sweet, considering she's dead," he ripped open the confessional door, revealing a small, empty room.

"Shut up," he growled at the hidden girl.

"Or what, you'll growl me to death?" Dani laughed. "I'm so scared."

"You should be," he answered. "Or are you like your mother? Killing people off, so bad that everyone hates you?"

"Sounds more like you," she suddenly appeared behind him, kicking him into a large crucifix. He groaned and pushed away from the holy wood, smelling his burning flesh. He turned to give that brat what she deserved, but she'd disappeared again.

"Bitch," he spat out.

Buffy had left for an art expo thingy and wasn't going to be back for a couple of days. So, Cori and Spike did what any other teenaged couple (A/N: Yes, I know Spike's a hundred and something years old, but he's pretty much got the same hormones and shit as one, or at least acts like it, a lot, so whatever) would do, make out. Well, and shag, but at the moment they were making out on the couch. Anyway, they were interrupted by someone banging on the door. The knocking quickly became banging, which became annoying just as fast. Cori sighed and pushed the vampie off. "Coming," she yelled to the door. "Where's my shirt?" she asked, looking around.

"On the chair, Luv," Spike answered, smirking slightly.

"Thanks," she gave him another kiss.

Meanwhile, outside: "what's taking so long?" Cordelia asked out loud, frustrated.

"Maybe we're interrupting something," Doyle shrugged. "It is late."

"Oh please, _Buffy_, going at it?" Cordelia snickered. "What guy would be _that_ desperate?"

"Who're you?" a girl answered the door, looking slightly annoyed.

"Oh, um, is this the Summers house?" Cordelia was surprised.

"Yeah," the girl studied her. "You're looking for my mom, aren't you?"

"Your _mom_?" Cordelia was shocked.

"I just said that," the girl rolled her eyes. "You must be Cordy and Doyle. I'm Cori."

"And you know that because-" Doyle raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm psychic," she replied sarcastically, "come on in."

"Thanks," Cordy smiled. The smile disappeared when she saw Spike lounging on the couch. "You!"

"Cordy," Spike looked up, a smirk sliding over his face when he saw her expression. "You lost weight."

"Ha ha," she turned to Cori. "You _do_ know what he is, right?"

"Yes, he's a vampire," Cori sat next to Spike. "I know."

"But-then why-" Cordy stuttered.

"Oh, my God," a brunette skidded into the room, the front door banging shut. "Cori, your father's lost it."

"Faith?" Cordy looked confused again.

"No, she's my mom," the brunette shook her head. "I'm Dani. Anyway, I managed to lose Angelus in a church."

"Did you hurt him?" Spike sounded interested.

"Is Stewie from _Family Guy_ evil?" she answered. "Yes, yes, he's evil," she added when Cordy and Doyle looked unsure.

"So Angel did lose his soul," Doyle commented with his Irish accent.

"Completely," Dani shrugged. "But whatever, did my mom call?"

"No," Cori rasied an eyebrow. "She doesn't know you were out, did she?"

"Of course not," Dani rolled her eyes. "Do I look that stupid?"

"Yes," Spike answered. She shot him a dirty look.

"So, what are they doing here?" Dani asked Cori.

"We're gonna help with Angel and his lack of a soul," Cordy explained, pulling an orb out of her purse.

"What's that?"

"An orb of Thesulah," Doyle answered.

_Yes, probably not a good ending for the chapter, but meh. Y'all will live. I hope._


	12. Chapter 11: Virgins Or Lack Of

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Cori and Dani. Ok, so I guess that would be things...or would it be people...or characters...oh, I give up. Stupid Joss, refuse to give me rights._

_KillerRubberDuckiesR-J : really? that's awesome:)_

_Isabel : aw, thanks._

_XMontyX : thanks for telling me the song, it seems sweet. i hope it sounds good too._

_Angel sumortios: i can't think of spike any other way. is that good or bad? and i haven't quite decided about Dani and Angel. it oughta be fun, what with Angel's curse and Dani's...Faith-like tendencies towards sex... :)_

"Too bad we don't have any witches," Cordy looked around. "Wait, Willow-"

"Is out of town," Cori interrupted.

"Aren't you doing withcraft, pet?" Spike asked Dani.

"Nah, I stopped a while ago," the brunette replied.

"Anyway," Cori shook her head, "why does everyone who knows you hates you?" she asked Spike.

"Ahem," Doyle interrupted. "I can do enough magic for this."

"Seriously? Than it's all yours," Dani turned to Cori. "Mind if I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Not comfortable doing magic in a halter top and mini skirt?" her friend grinned.

"You would?"

"Go ahead," Cori shrugged, as Dani disappeared. "So, are we giving my dad his soul back or what?" she asked Doyle.

"Just give me a minute," the half-demon looked through the spellbook Cordy handed him. "Yeah, I think I can do it," he smiled reassuringly.

"Where is Angel, anyway?" Cordy wondered aloud.

"Stupid little whore," Angelus grumbled, walking into his mansion. "I'll teach her to mess with the Scourge of Europe."

"Is Daddy angry?" Drusilla was sitting at the desk, playing with Miss Edith.

"Yes, Daddy is angry," he answered harshly.

"Is my William back?" she asked, misinterpreting his anger.

"No, your William is not back," he replied vehemently. (A/N:is that how you spell it?)

"Miss Edith said he was," she tapped the doll's head. "Miss Edith was a bad girl."

"Whatever," Angelus rolled his eyes when Drusilla turned away from him. He made a mental note to drop that doll in the fireplace first chance he got.

"No," Drusilla suddenly became sad. "They're trying to take away Daddy and bring back that nasty old Angel-beast."

"Who?" Angelus growled, finally interested in the other vampire's ramblings.

"The half-breed and the daughter of the Light," she answered vaguely.

"Them, again?" he growled again. "It's starting to get a little annoying."

"They're very bad," she stated. "I want grandmummy, so she can stop the bad people."

"Don't worry Dru," Angelus reassured her, giving her a light kiss on the forehead, his anger towards her gone. "Daddy'll get rid of the bad people."

Spike started back towards the Summers house. He'd left a few hours earlier in search of a drink (A/N: alchohlic, not blood). He stiffened when he saw Angelus a few feet away. Spying a metal pole lying nearby, he picked it up and slowly made his way towards the other vampire. A second later Angelus stopped moving, turning around to face Spike. The blonde vampire sensed the soul within him, but decided to have a bit of fun.

"Dad?" Cori looked up when she saw Angel at the back door.

"Don't worry, he's good now," Spike strode inside, a smug look on his face.

"Why's there a pole through him?"

"Because your boyfriend likes stabbing me," Angel answered.

"I"m shocked, shocked that you say that. I much prefer hitting you with blunt objects," Spike retorted.

"Well, at least we know Spike's ok," Dani rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about earlier," Angel said awkardly.

"Hey, no problem," the brunette waved it off. "You think you're the first guy who tried to get him my pants by acting like a jackass? You've never been to high school, have you?"

"Angel's back," Cordy grinned and hugged the vampire. "Yay!"

"So, you two were all alone, in this house?" Angel glared at Spike. "Did you do anything?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Dani interrupted. "Cori's more of a virgin than I am."

"Yeah, but to be fair, you're a bit of a slut," Cori teased her friend.

"Hey, slaying makes me horny, and I use men the way they would use me. Does that make me a slut?"

"Kinda," Cordy shrugged.

"Ok, I don't like you anymore," Dani eyed the other girl.

"Ahh," Angel let out a small scream as Cori pulled the pole out of his gut. "That hurt."

"Sorry," she shrugged. "It was starting to annoy me."

_Sorry this chapter took so long, but as of last week, i nearly failed spanish and am now restricted to only using the computer during the weekend. stupid foreign language. oh well, sorry for the short chappy. i'd make it longer, but i have to go visit my aunt for the next few days, so y'all have to wait until next weekend for the next one. till then, review and have fun. TTFN, ta-ta for now:) (i feel like a dork now)_


	13. Chapter 12: Dances With Vampires

Disclaimer: Seriously, I _don't_ own it...dammit!

_Angel sumoritos: well, it's up to you. if you want her to be a virgin when they were together, or not. personally, i'm leading to the first one. :)_

Angel looked around the Bronze's dance floor. Cori had said she'd be here, with Dani. Since he'd never gotten a straight answer the other night, so he-and Buffy-thought he should go check up on her. He only saw Dani, dancing easily and seductive. He managed to slip through the crowds, getting close to her. "Dani," she turned quickly, looking slightly surprised.

"Oh, hey," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Cori is?"

"She's somewhere around here," she shrugged, knowing full well where her friend was, and what she was doing. "While you're here, you gonna dance or not?"

"Uh..." Angel imagined himself dancing for a split moment. The images were not pretty. "No, that's ok."

"Oh, come on," she pulled his hand so he was next to her. "I'll teach you," she couldn't help but grin at the vampire's expression. "Don't worry, I don't bite," she teased.

"No, I do," he replied.

"Kinky," she raised an eyebrow. "All right, first..."

"Hey, Dad," the brown-haired boy turned his view from the truck window to his father. "How well do you know Hostile 17?"

"Pretty well," Riley answered, giving his son, Justin, a small smile. "He used to hang out out with an ex-girlfriend of mine."

"From before you met mom, right?"

"Of course," Riley scowled mentally when he thought of Spike. "I should of staked him when I got the chance."

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"Not at all."

"So, I hear you and my dad where dancing last night?" Cori asked her friend the next day at school.

"You upset?" Dani smiled teasingly.

"Nah, I'd be upset if you were together," Cori raised an eyebrow. "You're not together, are you?"

"No," Dani scoffed. "Please, he's basically a eunach. What use do I have for a guy like that?"

"Very nice."

"Hi," Justin walked up to them. "I'm new, can you tell me where my english class is?"

"Yeah," Dani glanced at his schedule. "You have the same one as us. Come on, we'll show you, right Cori."

"Yeah, why not?" Cori shrugged.

"All right," Dani led him towards the class room. "Where're you from?"

"Well, I lived in Iowa until yesterday," he answered.

"Iowa?"

"My dad thought I should grow up in the same place he did."

"That's...cool."

_Yes, I know this is a short chapter, but I've been really busy this weekend. Sorry. Hope y'all review soon. Pleace be nice!_


	14. Chapter 13: The New Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own B:tvs all right? Al right...stupid copyrights...

_Penguins took my sanity: thanks! i feel all warm and fuzzy now. :)_

"Here, I'll show you the guys," Dani led Justin to a lunch table filled with guys. "Hey, boys," she grinned, nodding slightly to them.

"Hey Dani," one boy smiled.

"Hmm, 'if I say your body's hot, will you hold it against me'," she read his shirt aloud. "Since when have you had to ask, Caleb?" she smirked. Caleb snickered.

"New friend, Dani?" Jack nodded to Justin.

"Yep," she nodded. "This is Justin Finn. Justin, this Caleb, Jack, Mark, and Fred," she introduced them. "Have fun," she added, walking off to her normal table, with the other girls.

"So, you two dating?" Justin asked Caleb, sitting down.

"What? Oh, nah, we used to," Caleb shrugged. "Wouldn't mind getting back with her though, especially if it was at night," he smirked.

"What about Cori?"

"We're not sure," Mark shrugged. "She said she had a boyfriend once, but no one ever saw him."

"Mom, are you trying to cook?" Cori asked, eyeing the boiling pots in the kitchen. Buffy rarely cooked, but when she did, the result was definetley not tasty.

"You say that like it's bad," Buffy smiled.

"It is," Cori assured her mom. "Why are you cooking anyway?"

"An old friend of mine is in town, and he's coming over to dinner. With his son," Buffy added, giving her daughter a glance.

"Mom," Cori said warningly. Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting her.

"Coming," Buffy called, heading quickly towards the door. Cori grumbled and followed her mother. "Hi, Riley," the blonde greeted her ex-boyfriend. "And he's Justin, right?" she glanced at his son, who looked almost exactly like his father.

"Hello Ms. Summers," the younger boy smiled politely.

"Justin?" Cori was defintely surprised. "You're-" she turned to her mom. "You know everybody, don't you?"

"I guess so," Buffy smiled apologetically. "So," she turned back to Riley. "Where's Sam?" (A/N: that was her name, right?)

"Um, she died, about ten years ago," Riley answered softly. "Renegade demon."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Buffy stuttered.

"No, it's ok," Riley stepped inside. "As a matter of fact, we're here on business. Remember Spike?"

"Do I ever," Buffy snuck a Look at Cori, who just rolled her eyes. "What's up with him now?"

"About last week his chip burned out." Buffy's mouth fell open in surprise. She shot another look at Cori, who feigned a look of shock. "Am I missing something?" Riley noticed the girls' expressions.

"Nothing, just," Buffy turned to her daughter. "that means we have to stake him."

"Not necessarily," Cori countered. "What if he hasn't killed anyone yet?"

"Do you know Spike?" Justin asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cori ignored the question. "Anyway, I have to go patrol. Bye." She headed out the door. She glanced back as she heard someone follow her.

"Mind having company?" Justin asked.

"Nah," she shook her head. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks," he smiled. "That's kinda weird, our parents knowing each other and all."

"I'm kinda used to it by now," she muttered. The rest of the walk was spent in silence. "Hey, how about you go that way, I'll go this way," she said, spotting Spike watching them from between two trees. She shook her head, telling him to stay put. He nodded and remained out of Justin's view. "That way we cover more ground," she added, by way of explanation. Justin nodded and started off towards the opposite side of the cemetary. As soon as he was out of sight she headed towards the vampire.

"Hey luv," he smirked, pulling her into a kiss.

"Hey Big Bad," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. "They know about the chip."

"Damn," he slid an arm around her waist. "So, who's your friend?"  
"Who, Justin?" she rolled her eyes. "One of mom's ex's sons."

"Oh," he kissed her again. "In that case, I don't care." She snickered, when they heard Justin calling her.

"Cori?"

"Bye luv," Spike gave her another kiss before disappearing.

"Cori?" Justin finally reached her. "You find any vampires?"

"Just one," she answered.

"You stake'em?"

"No, but I'll come back later and make sure somebody gets staked," she grinned when she realized Justin didn't get the double meaning in her words.

"All right," he smiled. "We heading back to your place?"

"I guess so," she shrugged.

_hey y'all, REVIEW! please? it makes me all happy and fuzzy-feeling...wait, i think that came out wrong...oh well._


	15. Chapter 14: Spike kicks Justin's Ass

Disclamier: All right, y'a know the drill.

_KillerRubberDuckies R-J: thank ya!_

"Hey, Ms. S," Dani strode into the Summers house without knocking. "Is Cori here?"

"No, she went patrolling," Buffy shook her head. "How's your mom doing?"

"Five-by-five," Dani shrugged.

" 'Five-by-five?' " Riley confused.

"It's an avation word," Dani explained. "It means 'everything's all right.' "

"Oh, ok," Riley still looked confused.

"Whatever," Dani shook her hand at him. "Do you mind if I wait until Cori comes back? I can stay in her room, if you want," she added slyly, giving Buffy a look.

"What, no, you can stay down here if you want," Buffy didn't like the girl's audacity. That, and she was pissed that Dani had managed to flirt with Angel by 'teaching him to dance'.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm positive," Buffy nodded firmly.

"Ok..."Dani sat in the chair farthest from Riley. "You look familiar."

"You probably met my son, Justin," Riley smiled.

"Oh, yeah, he looks just like you," Dani studied him. "Poor thing," she muttered so no one could hear her. "So, where _is_ Cori?"

"She went patrolling with Justin," Buffy answered.

"What about S-her boyfriend," Dani questioned.

"So long as they stake every vampire they come across, I have no problem with it," Buffy replied evenly.

"Harsh," Dani nodded apprecatevily. "I like it. Though I also like her boyfriend, so I'm gonna have to go on his side. Sorry."

"I thought you would," Buffy said grimly.

"Um, am I missing something?" Riley interrupted.

"Nope, not a thing," Dani grinned.

"Sure," Riley didn't believe her. "So, what's it like, going to school withn Justin?"

"Not bad, I introduced him to a few guys I know," she shrugged. "You know, I should go call Caleb," she pulled a thoughtful expression. "He was really hot."

"Uh huh," Riley raise dan eyebrow before turning back to Buffy. "Your daughter has an...interesting taste in friends."

"Tell me about it," Buffy muttered.

Hey, we're back," Cori and Justin walked inside.

"Hey Dani," Cori greeted her friend.

"Hey girl," the brunette stood up. "Just out of curiosity, what does your boyfriend have to say about this?"

"Shut up," Cori warned her.

"Why? Who is he?" Justin asked.

"That's not important," Cori shook her head.

"Wait 'til I tell him that," Dani teased.

"Ha ha," Cori rolled her eyes. "I thought you were dancing at the Bronze. With my _Dad_."

"I was, then I decided after he could freak-dance that he was fine," Dani grinned.

"What?" Buffy held back her anger. "He's what!"

"Yeah, for being a eunach, he can move. Well, now he can, anyway."

"Gee, thanks for that image," Cori muttered sarcastically.

"Not a problem."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Justin repeated.

"Um...Spike," Cori muttered.

"WHAT?" Riley's face paled.

"Surprise," Buffy said humorlessly.

Justin wandered the graveyard, waiting for some vamp to pop up. Last thing he expected was a bleached blonde strutting through the cemetary. "You must be Justin."

"Do I know you?" Justin asked pointedly.

"I'm Cori's boyfriend," the guy shrugged.

"Your-"  
"Spike, Willaim the Bloody," Spike smirked when he saw comprehension dawning on the boy's face. "Take your pick."

"Good thing the chip's out of comission then," Justin brandished the stake slightly.

"Sure is," Spike threw him a few feet with a punch. Justin sure wasn't expecting that.

"Seems like you have no problem hurting humans," the soldier boy said.

"To coin a popular Sunnydale phrase, 'duh'," Spike retorted. Justin growled and stood up, shaking himself off. A kick to the chest sent him flying again. "This is more fun than telling on your dad."

"What?" Justin was surprised. "You're why he broke up with Ms. Summers?"

" 'Ms. Summers'?" Spike sounded as if he had just heard the weirdest thing in the world. Which he probably had. He got caught off guard when Justin sent a left to his jaw. The vamp switched to game face.

"Showing your true colors, huh?"

"Got that right, soldier boy," his voice was slightly harsh from the demoness. "Now say 'night'."

"Why?" Justin didn't notice the fist coming towards him 'til it was too late. Spike grinned at the unconscious boy. Then he growled. Cori'd kill him if he let this boy get drained. that was the last thing he needed.

_Yeah, i know this is a kinda weird chapter, but i was in a hurry when i wrote it. anyway, i hope u all like it. please review, and make me feel loved. please! thank you._


	16. Chapter 15: RIP Doyle

Dislcaimer: I don't own B:tvs, k? or Ats.

_Yeah, the whole thing with Doyle and dani is kinda...out there, but I luv Doyle, so meh._

_Penguins took my sanity: no problem :)_

"Hey, Big Bad, heard about what you did to Justin," Cori greeted the vampire with a smile.

"Not mad, are you," he eyed her warily.

"No," she shook her head, hugging him. "I didn't really like him anyway." Spike snickered. "I was actually thinking of _thanking_ you for that."

"Sounds good to me, luv," he pulled her into a kiss.

Dani woke up, covered only by an old blanket. She smiled, even when she felt the lack of body next to her. She knew he'd be back soon, most likely with beer or some tasty goody. Dani remembered when she had first started dating Doyle. Though she had been a bit gun-shy at first, considering he was so much older, she'd quickly fallen for him. And hard. And, considering the way he acted, he had too. She sat up as she heard someone walk towards the bedroom door. Still covered by the blanket, she settled against the headboard, waiting for Doyle to step inside. Let's just say she was surprised when Angel and Cordy entered the room.

"What the-" Cordy gasped angrily.

"Dani, what are you doing here, Dani?" Angel asked, trying to stay calm.

"Take a guess," Dani answered, not noticing Cordy's face was tear-stained. "So, why are you here?" Perfectly at ease, though she was naked with Angel and Cordy.

"How about we let you get dressed, then you come out and we'll tell you," Angel decided, uncomfortable about being in the same room with a naked girl, let alone Dani.

"So, what's up?" Dani dressed quickly and joined them in the living/main room.

"Doyle, he-" Cordy broke off, her voice shaking, and bursting into tears.

"What about Doyle?" Dani asked, extremely worried.

"He's, um, he's dead, Dani," Angel answered, his voice muted.

"He can't be," the brunette fell into a chair, her eyes filling with tears. "How?"

"He died a hero, saving a group of innocent demons," Angel sighed.

"I'll bet," Dani said humorlessly. Angel sighed and stood up from the couch.

"Come on, Cordy," he told the other girl. "Let's go." Cordy nodded hesitantly and followed him, glancing back at Dani.

"Hey, have you seen Dani?" Erika asked Cori as she sat down at the lunchtable.

"No," Cori shook her head, frowning slightly. "I haven't seen her since Thursday."

"I hope she's ok," Marie sounded concern.

"Who's ok?" Dani joined them. The other girls were surprised when they saw the differences in the other girl after only four days. She had on a sleeveless shirt that showed off the tatto on her shoulder, reading: _In Memory of Allen Francis Doyle_ in thin, black, Old English letters. And she had dyed random blue streaks ran through her brown hair, and she'd pierced her eyebrow. "What?"

"Who's Allen Franics Doyle?" Laura asked.

"Old friend," Dani answerd quietly.

"I'm sorry," Cori said soothingly.

"It's ok," Dani shrugged, playing with her food. "I'll be fine."

"Miss Lehane, tattos are prohibited," the vice principal walked towards them, grinning sadistically. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you to the principal."

"Whatever," Dani got up and followed the short man to the principal's office.

"So, that's the tattoo?" the principal asked.

"Yeah," Dani nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly. "Miss...?"

"Lehane."

"Lehane?" Principal Wood looked up in shock. "Is your mother Faith Lehane?"

"Yeah," Dani gave him a strange look. "Why?"

"No reason," he shook his head. "Well, go ahead and leave, but you'll have to cover up the tattoo."

"Sure," Dani nodded again, beofre leaving the office. Wood leaned back in his chair, thoughts of Faith running through his head. Then he sighed sadly. Apparently she was married, if she had a daughter that looked so much like her it was almost scary. God, he missed the brunette Slayer.

_Please review. Thank you!_


	17. Chapter 16: Doyle Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own B:tvs...blah-blah-blah...it belongs to Joss Whedon...blah, blah, blah...you get the point.

_Charmed Phoebe 1982: you got it!_

_Penguins stole my sanity: i know, what where they_

"Heard what happened, pet," Spike greeted Dani the next night in the cemetary. "Sorry."

"It's ok," the brunette shrugged. I mean, it coul-AHH!" she gripped her head, falling to her knees.

"What's the matter, pet?" Spike kneeled beside her.

"Dammit," Dani stood up shakily. "I'll be fine, but there's a girl in the next cemetary about to get eaten."

"You got Doyle's vision things, then?"

"I-I guess," Dani nodded carefully. "He was right, it does hurt like hell. Just, go, help the girl."

"You sure you'll be all right by yourself," he asked. When she nodded he left.

"Oh, damn," she held a hand to her head. "Did you hate me that much, Doyle? Leave me with mind-numbing visions while you go off and just...leave me."

"Maybe he thought it was the right thing to do," a voice said from behind a tombstone. She turned to see Angel.

"What are you doing here? And how long have you been here?" she asked, though her voice wasn't as harsh as it normally would have been.

"I've only been here long enough to hear you talking to Doyle," the vampire answered. "I don't blame you for being upset-"

"Well, duh! He was my boyfriend," she nearly spat out. "I mean, it would be really fucked up if I wasn't don't ya think?"

"Calm down," Angel instructed her. "I didn't mean anything."

"I know, but..." Dani confessed. "I'm just...just...I don't know."

"Is there anything I can do?" Angel offered.

"Can you bring Doyle back from the dead?"

"Well, no," the vampire answered honestly.

"Then no," she stated flatly.

"Dani-," Angel stepped towards her.

"I've gotta go," she said quickly, leaving him.

"Hey, Dad," Cori looked up from where she was reading a book on the couch. "Anything happen?"

"Dani's still upset," Angel sat down next to her.

"Of course she is," Cori shrugged. "Doyle was the only guy she was with for more than three days, literally."

"How long were they together?"

"Since, well, about two days after they met," Cori thought about it for a moment.

"So, only a couple of months then."

"Yeah, but she was totally head over heels for him," Cori replied. "It hit her hard."

"I know," Angel nodded his head. "But he left her something to remember him by. I guess he knew before any of us did."

"Well, he did have those vision-things," Cori said thoughtfully.

"Which Dani has now," Spike stepped into the Summers living room. "She got one in the cemetary."

"Damn."

"Where is she?" Angel asked, ignoring the fact that his daughter was now in Spike's lap. Which was getting harder and harder by the second.

"I checked on her," Spike answered, wrapping an arm around Cori's thin waist. "She headed back to her house."

"Oh, Mom called, she wants you to pick her up from the airport," Cori leaned back against bleached blonde vamp. "You know, since she has no car."

"All right," Angel stood up, then looked at his daughter in Spike's arms. "You want to come?"

"_Dad_," Cori gave him a look.

"Fine, fine," Angel growled. "But if I find out-"

"Shut up, Peaches," Spike told the older vampire dismissively.

"I hate you," Angel stated before leaving.

"So, how far away's the airport?" Spike smirked.

"Oh, about, three hours," Cori grinned. "Four if the traffic's bad."

"Well, what do you want to do, luv?"

"Like you don't already know," she turned around his arms and kissed him. Spike snickered and pulled her into another kiss.

Dani pounded the punching bag, letting loose her frustrations. Finally, she collapsed on the couch. "I hate my life," she muttered.

"Oh, don't say that, Dani," a familair voice told her.

"Doyle?" she shot up into a sitting position.

"No, it's Angel, who do you think it is?" Doyle suddenly appeared on the couch beside her.

"You're not a ghost, are you?"

"The Powers That Be decided that I could have a bit to say good-bye," he explained. "But no, I'm not."

"How much time do you have?" she asked, moving so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"No more than twelve hours," he stroked her hair softly.

"Well, that's enough time for a proper good-bye," she smiled. "Now that I know you're leaving this time."

_Hope the last part wasn't totally weird. Please review, please._


	18. Chapter 17: Waiting in the Wings Pt 1

Disclaimer: Have you read the last chapter? Then you already know the drill.

Oh, and Dani and Cordy don't particularly like each other. No real reason, I just figure they have clashing personalities. Like Buffy and Faith. So now that's that. Oh, and I was watching 'Waiting in the Wings' when I decided to write this. Ok...so, enjoy the chappy.

_Penguins took my sanity: i'm glad you feel the luv, heehee :)_

_Jessi: thanks for the review_

Dani glanced up at the hotel. It had been several months, nearly a year in fact, since she'd seen Doyle's ghost-body-thingy (A/N:what? i don't know what he was either). "Hey, Gunn, Fred," she waved to the couple as they started inside.

"Hey, Dani," Fred smiled.

"Did Angel get the tickets?"

"I hope so," Gunn answered.

"Is Mahta Hari really that good?" Dani asked.

"They are the best," Gunn said enthusaistically. Dani smothered a laugh and shot a look at Fred, who just grinned.

"Ask me why I'm smiling," Angel stated when they stepped inside.

"I will because it's scaring me," Cordy looked up from a book she was looking at with Wesley.

"I got the tickets," Angel held up the pieces of paper. "But-"

"Yeah," Gunn grinned. "Just wait until you see-"

"Blinnikov World Ballet Tour," Dani read the tickets. She looked up at Angel. "Please, _please_, tell me this is some horrible joke."

"I got to the ticket place, and boom, it's one night only," Angel smiled.

"But-you got ballet over my Mahta Hari tickets," Gunn sounded stricken.

"This is the Blinnikov Ballet World Corps," Angel insisted.

"You say that like it has meaning," Cordy replied.

"It's one of the greatest companies in the world," the vampire stated. "And they're doing Giselle, their signature piece."

"Who's doing their signature piece?" Cori and Spike entered the hotel.

"You're father bought ballet tickets," Dani complained.

"I thought we were going to his concert," Spike nodded to Gunn.

"Come on, remember when we went with Darla and Dru?" Angel reminsced slightly. "I cried like a baby, and I was evil!"

"So was it good?" Cori asked.

"I fell asleep five minutes after we killed the people in the box seats," Spike shrugged.

"Look," Angel turned back to Dani and Gunn. "It'll be tight, and-"

"Don't be usin' my phrases. The trust is gone," Gunn replied.

"What he said," Dani added.

"Do we get to dress up?" Cordy asked. Angel nodded. "I'm in then."

"I love the ballet," Fred smiled.

"It sounds interesting," Wesley added.

"I can't wait to go the ballet," Fred said as the four girls looked through racks of gowns. "Can we, um, afford these? Aren't we poor?"

"There is a custom among my people: buy a dress, don't take off the tag, make sure no one sees the tag, then return it

for a full refund," Cordy answered. "Face me," she held a dress against Fred's frame. "Not this one."

"Do you think that-"

"That he likes you? I know he does. I have magic powers, remember," Cordy added when she saw Fred's surprised look.

"That, and it's totally obvious," Dani added. "He's way into you."

"And with the perfect dress, there may be actual feeling," Cordy added.

"Sounds hot," Cori commented absent-mindly.

"And then we can find a dress that will make Angel crazy," Fred added, looking at Cordy.

"He _is_ crazy," Dani corrected her.

"Besides, I don't think he's gonna be worrying too much about getting all dressed up," Cori shrugged.

"Did you get it out?" Angel asked Lorne worriedly.

"Well, I've got the club soda working overtime," Lorne answered. "That Connor can burp like a champ. Though he went to sleep when you crooned that little Irish lullaby. I read you, though you were a hair off on the bridge."

"What? You read me?" Angel looked at the green demon. "You're not supposed to read me!"

"So, you like Dani-"

"No, I don't," Angel protested. "You read me wrong."

"Come on, cinnamon buns, I don't blame you, she's one hell of a lady. If I though she liked wearing green I'd be elbowing you out of the way."

"I don't feel about her like-" Angel continued to protest, more feebly though.

"Strudel, when two heroes come together," Lorne continued until Angel cut him off.

"Stop calling me pastries. And stop with the whole me liking Dani thing. She was with Doyle, she loves him," Angel ended pitifully.

"You're a man of many limitations Angel," Lorne admitted. "But you are a man. You have a heart. And we all know you have a thing for Slayers," he chuckled, dropping into a chair.

"But she's in love with Doyle," Angel repeated.

"At least act," Lorne replied. "You gotta let her know what's brewing inside. 'Cause you don't want to miss out on that chance."

"Lorne, Dani, she's..." Angel started to shake his head.

"She's what?" Dani's voice came from the doorway. They both turned to see her leaning against the doorway in a black gown. "Beautiful? Sexy? Gorgeous?" she joked, walking towards Angel.

"You know what, forget what I said. She's real homely," Lorne muttered sarcastically. Angel shot him a look.

"Is Connor asleep?" Dani asked, glancing at the crib.

"Yep, thanks to Angel," Lorne answered.

"Well, let's go to the theatre," Dani slipped her arm through Angel's and led him down the stairs, where they found all the others ready.

To Be Continued...

_Sorry, but I've been busy, so I figured I'd put this into 2 parts. Please review. Seriously, please, PLEASE review. thanks._


	19. Chapter 18: Waiting in the Wings Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffyverse. It belongs to Joss Whedon . Get over it.

_Penguins took my sanity: thanks for the review_

Spike and Cordy had preceded to fall asleep within the first ten minutes of the play, after Angel and Spike had reminsced, for about two seconds, about killing people who'd had box seats. The only reason Dani hadn't was because she had snuck along her iPod and was listening to it the whole time.

"You think you can get Cordy to quit snoring?" Cori asked Angel quietly, trying not to grin. For answer Angel elbowed Cordy slightly, but all she did was jerk before continuing her snoring. Dani, between the father and daughter, gave a low chuckle. Neither of the girls noticed Angel scowl as he stared at the stage, and the prima ballerina in particular.

About, I dunno, however long the first half a ballet lasts, we'll say two hours later, the audience started clapping for the intermission. Gunn was the most enthuisastic. Cordy snorted awake and started clapping frantically.

"It's ok, it's just the intermission," Angel calmed her.

Cori tried to wake up Spike gently, but all he did was mumble "I'm drowning in shoes," before falling asleep again. She laughed and woke him up, this time not so nicely. "Weird dream. Is the ballet over?"

"No, just intermission," she answered.

"Damn," he stretched as they followed the others out to the lobby...place...room...thing. You know what I mean.

"I'll say it once, and gloat all you want," Gunn stated. "But that was tight, and I am trippin' out.!"

"Has the choreography changed much since-" Wesley started to ask, but Angel cut him off.

"It hasn't changed at all."

"Well, it's wonderful that they've managed to-"

"No, I mean it hasn't changed at all. These are the same dancers as before," Angel interrupted him again.

"That's imposssible. We're seeing the same troupe you two saw in 1990?" Fred looked disbelieving.

"I thought he said 1890," Gunn corrected her.

"Oh, well that's much more impossible."

"They're probably just vamps," Dani shrugged.

"That would explain the athleticism and-" Gunn realized everyone was looking at him in surprise. "You know, I used to be cool before I met you guys."

"I'm still cool," Dani teased.

"Dancing vampires?" Cordy quipped. "Anyone not scared?"

"I dunno, have you seen these two dance?" Dani gestured to Spike and Angel.

"No, it's not vampires, I would have sensed it," Angel shook his head.

"After the show we investigate?" Fred suggested.

"I'm thinking now," Angel headed for a conveniently placed doorway to the basement.

"I'll go with him, magic of the ballet not really getting to me," Dani started after the vampire.

"I'll-" Spike started to follow, but Cori pulled him back.

"Stay. 'Cause if you go, then you'll probably just try to stake my dad," she gave him a look. He tried to pull off an innocent look, but failed miserably before grinning.

"Great, a guard," Dani muttered as they saw the said guard. "How about I go over, and make with the flirting?"

"Don't be stupid.I'm that guy, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen starts coming on to me? I'd think it was either a bachelor party or some sort of scam."

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry. You're not stupid," Angel replied, knowing that that wasn't what she meant.

"No, I meant the other part," she studied his expression, which was slightly hard, considering he was facing away from her and at the rent-a-cop.

"How about I just go with my patented burst of violence?" he ignored her question.

"I've got a better idea." Dani grinned.

The guard looked up in surprise when a young couple came down. The pretty girl pulled out a few bills. "Hi, do you think we can go behind that door, for, well, you know," she gave him a wink.

"Sorry, babe, I love bribes, but this is a tip. And since I'm not parking your car..." he trailed off, giving her an apologetic shrug. The next thing he knew, he'd been hit hard on the temple and passed out.

"See, told you it'd be fun," Dani told Angel. He made no comment but stepped through the door. She followed him, commenting "ok, you saw the building from the outside. It was so not this long." They both looked down a hallway that stretched for what seemed like eternity. They started to turn back to the door, but it had disappeared, leaving only another equally long hall. "Oh, shit."

"Ditto," Angel said before he could stop himself. The brunette next to him didn't comment, but he saw her try to hide a smirk.

"Well, pick a door, any door," Dani quipped, looking at the multitude of doors. Angel picked a door at random, far down the corridor.

"It's her dressing room," Angel realized as they walked inside. Dani moved, drawn to the large dresser and mirror. She picked up a necklace with a small cross.

"She would sit here, waiting for him," she said softly. Angel wandered about the room, looking for some clue or some _thing_.

"It feels warm. There must be some sort of-" he started when Dani cut him off.

"Undress me."

"What?" Angel looked at her in shock. She'd turned so she was facing him.

"This is only a costume. Only you can see the real me," she added.

"Look, Dani," Angel was still in shock. "This isn't us. We're acting this out."

"Whoa, did I just ask you to undress me?" she suddenly shook her head. " 'Cause that was just-"

"Is that what you really want?" he asked her, moving so he was only an inch away from her.

"Please, I..."

"You want me to make love to you?"

"You know I do."

"But you're afraid," he whispered, caressing her cheek.

"What if he finds us?"

"I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid of anything," he reassured her.

"I'm only alive when you're inside me," she whispered, kissing him. The kissing didn't end until Dani's hand touched his temple, as she still held the cross. The burning jerked Angel out of the ghost...possession and he pulled away quickly.

"Ahh! Dani," Angel stepped back, or started to. The possession, because I'm not sure what else it would be called, took over, and he moved closer again.

"We've got to get out of here," she muttered, unsuccessfully trying to pull away.

"Yeah," they barely managed to make it to the door.

"Wow," She gasped out when they did finally make it out and shut the door. "It's a good thing it wears off right away."

"Yeah, good thing," Angel agreed, though he took off his jacket and folded it over his arm, strategically placed. Dani glanced away, knowing she would laugh if she didn't.

"Damn. We have to go back in there," Dani realized.

"What?" Angel looked at her the same way as when she asked him to undress her.

"I said something important," she sounded frustrated. "Back in that room. Do you remember?"

"Th-that you're only alive when I-"

"No, the other thing. About being afraid," Dani looked back at the door. "We have to go back."

"No, Dani-"

"All we have to do is play the scene."

"Look, Dani," Angel tried one last shot at making her change her mind. "It is us. When I kiss you, it's just..."

"Angel, honey, I really don't think you're gonna get blissfully happy from a few kisses," she rolled her eyes. "Look, I have my little cross in case anything happens. It'll be fine."

"But-"

"Come on, you big baby," she smiled and pulled him by the hand back to the room. They waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. "Maybe we need to help things out." The next thing they knew they were kissing passionately again. The small cross slid through Dani's fingers.

"At least they left us a trail," Gunn shrugged when the others found the unconscious bodyguard.

"Do I get to hit anyone?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Maybe later," Cori half-promised.

Dani pushed Angel away, saying "this isn't right."

"Hush."

"You don't know him. He has unnatural power. He could-"

"Kill us?"

"Worse."

"Kurskov owns the company. He does not own you."

"He thinks he does, he thinks I'm his, that I dance for him. But he is nothing more than a deluded man. He thinks I love him."

"Come away with me, now, tonight. We'll disappear. Even he won't be able to find us," Angel promised.

"I-Stephan, everything I've worked for is here."

"You can still dance."

"I don't...not yet," she shook her head. "Maybe when we're-"

"Don't. don't make promises."

"Help me, help me be not afraid," they went back to making out on the lounge.

By now, the others reach the hallway just left of the room Dani and Angel are in. They stopped when they heard moaning.

"Somebody's hurt," Wesley noted.

"Or having fun," Cori added.

"If Angel loses his soul again, can I kill him?" Spike asked. Cori just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Oh, no!" Dani suddenly sat up. A second later Angel got whacked in the head by one of Kurskov's minions. Angel shook his head before kicking the minion, hard, in the abs. It fell to the floor, and pulled out its sword. "See, told you. Now we're done after we kill that...thing," Dani pulled her dress's straps back on her shoulders. She groaned in annoyance when she saw the other minion. "Never mind."

"Doesn't sound like fun anymore," Cordy stated as the sounds turned those of someone fighting. Suddenly Gunn let out a scream as another minion stabbed a sword though him. Spike finally got a chance to kill something. Wesley took the sword and started to swordfight with the other, wandering through yet another hallway.

"A weapon would be nice," Dani tossed at Angel, dodging the other minion's sword. The laughing minion Angel was fighting pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the heart.

"Thanks," Angel pulled out the dagger and tossed it to Dani, while breaking its neck. Dani just threw the blade into her minion's throat.

"Just like a vamp. No offense," she added, looking to Angel. "We need to go, now."

"Why?"

"You looked really hot doing that."

"Oh," Angel said.

"Yeah, out, now," Dani pointed towards the door. He nodded and they found themselves outside the room, next to the others, minus Wesley.

"How happy's Angel?" Spike asked.

"Not that happy," Angel glared at the younger vampire.

""Ok, so we found a hotspot. Apparently this dancer chick was in love with some guy named Stephan, but this other guy, Kurskov loved her, so he trapped them, or something," Dani explained succintly. "What happened to Gunn?"

"Clown got me," Gunn leaned against Fred, who smiled widely.

"How do we get out then?" Cori asked.

"We have to exhaust him. Make him use all his energy maintaining this so one of us can get out and destroy his power center," Wesley rejoined them. "I hit a hotspot as well."

"And how do we do that?" Cordy asked.

"That might work," Spike, who'd been keeping an eye on the dead minions-just in case-pointed at one, which started to vibrate and duplicate. He broke their necks, but they only started to duplicate again.

"You keep them busy, I'll get Kurskov," Angel stated, seeing a chance to reenter the real world.

"Well, hurry up," Dani shrugged, throwing the dagger through another minion. Angel nodded and leapt through a momentarily broken stretch of wall, landing in the real hall of the theatre. He ran towards the stage, and looked up at the box seats. Kurskov sat, staring at the prima ballerina. Angel took a vampire leap and made it up to the seat. Kurskov looked at him angrily.

"Who are you?" he asked with a thick Russian accent.

"Where's your power center?" Angel asked, spotting the large amulet around his neck. "I'll guess." He punched it, hard, breaking it. All of the ballerinas and stage props disappeared.

"How could you-how dare you-I loved her!" Kurskov whined. Angel punched him out.

"Start a website," Angel muttered. He met the others outside.

"So?" Dani prompted him.

"He's just a lovesick idiot," Angel replied.

_yes, for a chappy i've taken a long time, but i've been busy, and this is a longer one than normal, so yeah. i'll try to get the next chappy up as soon as possible. 'til then, please review! thank you!_


	20. Chapter 19: Dru Strikes Again

Dislcaimer: I don't own the Buffyverse...Yet. Mwahahahahaha...ahem. On with the story.

"Who made you?" Justin pointed the taser at the vampire's throat. It gulped unneccessarily and eyed the electric weapon nervously. It muttered something. "What?"

"Spike," it repeated clearly. Justin swore and stepped back from the vamp angrily. It sighed in relief, then the next moment it gasped as it turned to dust. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed in a number.

"Hey, Erika? Can you give me Cori's number?"

Spike broke the kiss to move down to her neck, morphing to his vampiric face. She gasped sharply when he bit her neck, though she didn't fight him. He looked up at her, returning to his human face. "I ever tell you Slayer's blood is a powerful aphrodesiac?" he said suggestively.

"No," Cori smiled. "How powerful?" She tilted her head so he could reach her neck easier. He grinned and licked away the blood on her neck and shoulder.

"I'll show you," he promised. He kissed her again, but this time they broke apart because her cellphone started ringing. He swore, a lot more colorfully than Justin, as she groaned and pulled it out. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," she frowned at the unfamiliar number. "Hello?"

_"Cori?"_

"Justin?" She was surprised. Spike growled at the name.

_"Cori, It's Spike. He's been siring vampires."_

"What!" Cori looked up at Spike in surprise. He raised an eyebrow wonderingly at her expression.

'What?' he mouthed. She shook her head and listened to what Justin was saying.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "What if they're just lying?"

_"Trust me, they're not."_

"Look, I'll talk to you about this tomorrow," she hung up.

"Well?" Spike asked.

"Huh?" she looked back at him. "Oh, nothing, just...have you turned anyone lately?"

"What?" Spike's expression turned to one of shock. "No."

"A lot of vamps have been saying your their Sire," she added quietly.

"I haven't Sired in years," he argued. "How could I, with that bloody chip in my head?"

"It hasn't worked in a while though," she pointed out.

"Luv, trust me, the only human blood I've had is yours."

"I know, but..." she trailed off, looking down. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"Luv, trust me," he repeated. She studied him for a moment, then nodded.

"Cori!" Buffy hugged her daughter when she stepped inside the house. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Cori asked. Her mom didn't usually look this freaked out. "Is something wrong?"

"Spike's been turning people," Buffy explained.

"I don't-"

"Oh, my God," Buffy's eyes widened. "You think he didn't do it."

"Well, is there any proof? Other than _vampires _saying he did?"

"He's evil," Buffy sounded exasperated.

"No, he's no-"

"I just heard about Spike," Angel strode in, cutting off Cori. "Where is he?"

"I give up," Cori threw up her hands in exasperated surrender.

"If he isn't doing it, why would they say he was?"

Drusilla pulled the girl's wrist, leading her outside. The girl followed obediently, giggling. "What are we going to do now, Spike?" she asked, looking at what she thought was the blonde vampire. Drusilla had hypnotized her only a minute or two before. Dru didn't answer, except to morph to game face.

"Another new vampire popped up last night, claiming that Spike was her Sire," Justin told Cori a couple of days later.

"That's impossible," she frowned. Spike had been staying in her room for the last few days. He hadn't left the entire time, even for patrolling. Of course, Buffy didn't know.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's no way he could've killed anyone."

"Hey, what's up?" Dani joined them, resting her head on Cori's shoulder.

"Spike turned another human, but she says it's impossible," Justin said scathingly.

"It is impossible," Dani agreed with her friend. "I've been keeping an eye on him, there's no way he could've killed anyone."

"Then explain why nearly every new vampire in the last two days has said he's their Sire?"

"Because vampire are lying morons," Dani shrugged. "Or, someone else is calling themselves Spike."

"That's possible," Justin agreed grudgingly.

"Well there you go," Dani smiled. "Come on, Cori, we're supposed to go to the hotel."

"You're earlier," Cordy stated when the two girls made it to the hotel.

"We'll live," Dani shrugged. "Where's Connor?"

"He's asle-" Cordy was interrupted by a loud wailing. "Never mind."

"I'll get him," Dani offered and went to the baby's room.

"So, I hear Spike went all evil," Cordy gave Cori a significant look.

"Oh, shut up," Cori rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, in Connor's room,

"Hey, baby," Dani cooed softly, picking him up. Connor quieted down and looked at her. "Didja miss me?"

"I did," a voice, definetiley not Connor's, said from behind her. She turned to see Angel smiling softly.

"Hey Angel, it's been what, four days since the opera thing?" she greeted him. "Since our little...bit of fun."

"Yeah," he muttered. Then he cleared his throat. "Um, Dani, about that. We, I...When I kissed you, it was," he looked up to see her watching him intently. "I really like you," he blurted it out, ending somewhat lamely.

"Really?" she asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Wow," she exhaled. "No one's said that to me since...well, ever," she smiled. "It's nice."

"I think he likes you too," Angel added, looking at Connor. The baby had snuggled against her in her arms.

"Of course he does. He is a boy, after all," she joked. Angel smiled. "So, about you liking me..." she trailed off, giving him a sly look. Had he been a human, he would've blushed. Luckily enough for him, vamps don't. So instead he just looked awkard.  
"But," he added suddenly, "you know we could never-"

"Shag? I know," she smiled when she saw him roll his eyes that the Spike-ish word.

"Pretty boy, what's Mommy's name?" Dru half-sang to the hypnotized boy kneeling in front of her.

"Spike," he answered. She smiled and patted his head.

"Good boy, you get a reward," she ducked down and started to turn him.

"Calm down," Cori rolled her eyes as Spike paced the room. After a few days, he had started to get cabin fever. He needed out. And to kill something. He really needed to kill something. Or to hurt something, either way.

"I need to get out, luv," he ran his hands through his hair. "I can't just sit here."

"So watch _Passions_ or something," she advised.

"That's not working anymore," he shook his head. "I just want to kill something."

"Well, do you have to _kill_ some_thing_?" she asked slyly. He stopped and looked at her, a smirk sliding over his lips.

"That might help," he moved to her, pulling her to her feet and against him.

"Might?" she asked, slightly indignant. He kissed her.

"You know what I mean," he said against her lips.

"Good," she smiled and kissed him, silently thankful Buffy was spending the night at Willow's.

_Hope the chapter wasn't too bad. This idea for Dru has been popping up a lot, lately, so I finally decided to put it in the story. Hoped you like it. Review, please. Even if you don't like it, though all flames will be used to burn Riley. Jerk. Anyway, please review, pleeaasse. Thank you._


	21. Chapter 20: Bye Dru

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of the Buffyverse, then that would be a sign of the Apocalypse. Or, in the case of Buffy, one of several.

_penguins took my sanity: spike's not cheating on cori. dani's with angel._

_angel sumoritos: thanx for the review._

_suiko fan: yep, riley and justin are really AU. But I needed someone to be the annoying guy._

Dru ran her finger up the teenager boy's face. He moaned softly. "Tell Mummy her name," she cooed.

"Spike," he mumbled. She smiled and kissed his neck.

"Smart boy," she bit into his neck.

Spike nuzzled Cori's neck, licking away the last marks of blood. "Feel better?" she asked impishly.

"Much better," he nodded, grinning. "How long's your mum gonna be gone, again, luv?"

"Long enough for another round," she answered. He smirked and pulled her into another kiss.

Justin ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure it out. Cori adamantly refused to believe Spike was the killer, and said it was impossible. But every single vampire had stated Spike's name. Either she was lying, or one of Dani's theories was right. But which one, dammit. Then he remembered something. Some of the latest vampires, especailly the males, had described an exotically beautiful woman. He wondered what the woman would have to do anything with it. He needed to talk to Spike.

Spike growled when somebody knocked loudly at the door.

"Dammit," Cori cursed, sitting up in the bed. "Spike, if it's not my mom, and they're really annoying, you can kill them."

"Promise?" Spike gave her a half-eager look.

"Depends," she started to pull her clothes back on. "Hold on!" she yelled at whoever was knocking on the door.

Justin waited impatiently for Cori to open the door. When she finally did he nearly ran inside. "What the fuck do you want?" she asked, her voice sounding edgy.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked confusedly.

"No, nothing at all, you poof," Spike joined them, staying out of the sunlight streaming in from the windows.

"What?" Justin was definitely confused. "What's a poof?"

"What do you want, Justin?" Cori asked again before Spike could answer.

"A few of the vampires have started describing a woman calling herself Spike before turning them. I figured you'd know her," he directed the last part of Spike.

"Where they in a trance?" Spike asked, intrigued in spite of himself, as he already had an idea as to who this woman was.

"Kind of, why?"

"Drusilla's back," the bleached blonde stated, looking at Cori.

"Shit," she swore.

"Who's Drusilla?"

"Angel, what are you doing to that child? Is that a stake?" Dani raised an eyebrow when she saw Connor holding a small stick. "You're not training him to kill vampires, are you?"

"No, it's a hockey stick," Angel corrected her.

"Hockey?" Dani looked at him like he was crazy. "You aren't going to really put him in hockey, are you?"

"Why not? I love hockey."

"Has it ever occurred to you there's a reason they play it at night, in a closed room?"

"How can you not like hockey?" Angel asked.

"Easy," she answered.

"I think he looks adorable," Fred put in. "Don't you, Charles?"

"No," Gunn shook his head.

"Yes you do," she contradicted him.

"Yeah, but I prefer being masculine."

"Either way, it's time for his nap," Cordy picked up Connor. Dani rolled her eyes at the other brunette's back.

"I got to go patrol," Dani pullled on her jacket. "Wanna come with?" she asked Angel. He nodded, taking a stake out of a drawer.

One down, two to go," she quipped as she pushed the stake through one of three vampires' chest. Angel managed to keep the other two occupied, until she ran the wooden stake through a second's heart. The third ran when he saw he was out-numbered. Dani rolled her eyes. "They always run," she complained, before throwing the stake. It ran through the vamp's flesh, hitting the dead heart.

"It's instinct," Angel half-explained.

"Well, whatever it is, it's annoying," she looked sideways at him. She didn't mention that slaying had a nasty habit of making her horny. "So, you think any more are going to rise?"

"Not unless Spike's been extra busy," Angel answered.

"Or whoever's been saying they're Spike," Dani countered.

"Yeah, sure," he was totally unconvinced. "Let''s just go back, no more are rising tonight," he added, looking around the graveyard.

"You sure?"

"As sure as I can be," he replied.

"That tells me...nothing," she grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "But why not, I wanted to watch _Bones_ anyway."

"Bones?" Angel looked at her curiously.

"It's a tv show. Actually, one of the main guys looks just like you, with less spiky hair," she studied his face.

"Yeah, right," he grinned.

"I'm serious."

"All right, all right, I believe you," he said, sounding like he didn't. She just groaned and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her house.

Drusilla walked through the club, swaying slightly. She scanned the crowd, looking for another victim. A smile crawled on her face when she saw a familiar bleached blonde. She strode through the warm, living bodies, her eyes focused on him, ignoring the looks a few of the surrounding men gave her.He didn't sense her until she was right behind him. "My sweet William," she cooed. He turned around to face her. "Mummy missed you," she added, sounding reproachful, though her eyes betrayed her.

"Dru, why didn't you stay in Europe?" he asked.

"Mummy missed you," she repeated. He rolled his eyes.

"Mummy should have stayed with the chaos demon," he replied. She growled.

"The Light has destroyed your mind."

"This, coming from you?" Spike held back a laugh. "And what did Daddy do to yours?" She didn't answer. "Just go back to Europe, Dru," he advised. She looked at him, unbelieving.

Dru walked through the small crowd. Few people traveled by boat, especially at night. At first, Spike had been worried she wouldn't go, but fortunately her fickle personality encouraged her to leave. And she loved her Miss Edith enough to call his bluff about breaking the doll. Now she got ready to board the boat, a small grin flickering across her face as she continued to sense the same two boys following her. She turned into a small alley, still stalked by the boys. She swiftly spun around, lashing out with one hand, sending one into the opposite wall, and pinning the other by his throat. He screamed when she morphed to game face.

_hope you liked this chapter. Please review, please. I'll try to update soon._


	22. Chapter 21: The End

Disclaimer: I offered Joss Whedon five dollars for the Buffyverse. I'm still waiting for his answer.

_By the way, the part where Dani says she slept with Angel to freak out Buffy, that belongs to Angel sumoritos. Thanks for the idea:) Oh, and this is the last chappy. Just so you know._

_angel sumoritos: i know, poor dani. i wouldn't mind being in cori's place either ;)_

_penguins took my sanity: don't worry about it, you're not the first. and i do that a lot too._

_ghostwriter: really? thanks_

The whole gang was sitting in the hotel's lobby, waiting for Angel to come to watch a movie. Fred was snuggling with Gunn, while Wes looked on slightly jealously, and Dani was waiting impatiently for Angel. Cori had her head resting on Spike's shoulder, while they shared a chair. He kissed the top of her head, and glanced up to see Angel walk in the room. The older vampire rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Did you bring the popcorn?" Cordy asked, lounging in another chair. He held up the three bowls of popcorn in answer.

"Now can we watch the movie?" Dani asked as Angel sat down beside her. Wesley nodded his head and pressed the DVD player 'play' button.

"What are we watching?" Fred asked eagerly.

"I don't know, Dani picked it," Cori shrugged.

"The third Stars Wars episode," the brunette answered.

"Oh God," Cori rolled her eyes.

"What, Anakin's hot," Dani shrugged. "You know, before he turns to Darth Vader."

"You think Anakin's hot?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, in a bad boy kind of way, like Spike," she shrugged. "Nothing to worry about," she added slyly. Angel didn't answer except to wrap his arm around her waist. She just smiled.

Buffy and Willow were drinking some coffee when they heard the front door open.

In the front room, Dani grinned as an idea came to her mind to piss off Buffy. "Hey, Cori," she waited until her friend turned around and saw it was a joke, "Last night, I screwed your dad, and had to handcuff him to the bed. But don't worry, I got his soul back." The two girls held back a laugh when they heard a small crash in the kitchen.

"You know my mom might kill you, right?" Cori grinned.

"Yeah, probably, but it was _so_ worth it," Dani chuckled.

Buffy dropped her cup when she heard Dani, making a small crash. _What the hell! _Then rational thought returned. It was impossible, or practically impossible, anyway. Besides Angel woulnd't just have sex with her. Would he? Willow looked just as worried and confused as she felt. She looked up when she the two girls walked in. "Hey, girls, what's up?" she asked with attempted indifference.

"Wow, Mom, you're really pale," Cori pointed out. "Something happen?"

"You heard Dani," the blonde answered.

"I'm sorry," Dani burst out laughing. "I couldn't help it. Ms. S, you should see your face. That was just a joke, I swear. Angel too gentlemanly for something like that."

"He _is _a gentleman," Willow put in, looking at Buffy's expression.

"Yeah," Buffy calmed down considerably.

"Anyway, I have to head out," Dani turned to Cori. "Tell my mom I'm patrolling with Angel tonight for me?"

"Sure," Cori nodded and dropped into the chair next to her mom. "See you tomorrow."

"Back at ya," Dani walked out backwards, flashing the peace sign on her way back.

"She's patrolling with Angel?" Buffy was worried again.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Cori shrugged. "They've been doing it for a while, especially after they started going out."

"Going out?" this was news to Buffy. "Since when?"

"It's only been a couple of weeks," Cori shrugged again. "Why?"

"No reason," Buffy shook her head. "Just curious."

"So, Angel, I heard you're dating Dani," Buffy confronted Angel the next day in the hotel.

"Yeah, I am," Angel nodded. "How's Riley been?"

"Don't you think you're a little old for teenaged girls?"

"Don't you think you're a little old for this schoolyard stuff," he countered.

"It's...just a shock, that's all," Buffy half-smiled. "Still not used to the idea of you being with somebody else."

"I felt like that the first time I found out about Riley," Angel replied. "And Spike. I really don't like Spike."

"I guess it could've been worse. You could've been with Cordelia," Buffy chuckled. Angel looked at her for a moment before deciding to just keep that quiet.

"Yeah," he faked a small chuckle. They both looked at the door, hearing it open. Fred smiled shyly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Fred asked.

"No, nothing, just catching up with a friend," Buffy answered. "Hi, I'm Buffy."

"I finally get to meet the famous Buffy," Fred smiled, shaking the blonde's hand. "I'm Fred."

"I'm famous?" Buffy looked at Angel. He shrugged.

Spike pulled the vampire of Cori and rammed the stake through its heart. "Thanks," she smiled, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "Almost died there," she added, glancing at the pile of dust.

"The vamp wished," Spike grinned. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I owe you," she smiled suggestively. He smirked and slid his arm under her knees, picking her up princess-style.

"Good thing my crypt so nearby, huh, luv," he kissed her.

"Hey, boy," Dani smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "I miss anything?"

"Fred bonded with Buffy," Angel nodded to the other brunette and blonde, who were talking animatedly.

"Is that good, or bad?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. She chuckled and pulled him towards the door.

"How about we go and see a moive? I hear _Date Movie_'s funny," she offered. He hesitated for a second, then smiled and let himself be pulled.

"Sounds like fun," he agreed, freeing his arm and resting it on her shoulders.

"And if you don't like, I'll watch _Omegaman_," she promised. (A/N:is that how you spell it? you know what, i don't really care.)

"Really?" Angel looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes. "I swear," she held up her hand, "Scout's honor."

"You were a scout?"

"Hell no," she scoffed. "But that doesn't mean I can't use it." Angel laughed and shook his head. She grinned and kissed him. "You look really hot when you smile," she added.

_Hey, sorry if this is a really bad ending for the story, but I couldn't think of any other way. Hope you enjoyed the story, and please review._


End file.
